Shenanigans
by R3aper
Summary: A compilation of short one shots involving Toothless, the dragons, and sometimes the humans, and their misadventures around Berk. It's mostly funny stories with a few feel-goods and a couple dark stories to add variety. Suggestions are always welcome. Chapter quality rises as chapter number increases.
1. Sick

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p>It was raining. That meant they couldn't go flying or Hiccup would get sick. And if Hiccup got sick that would mean no flying for <em>DAYS<em>. Damned human bodies.

Toothless was sitting in front of a fire, bored out of his mind. He had absolutely nothing to do. He already chewed on Stoick's extra boots. Drawings of big, complicated thingies that Hiccup drew were drooled on hours ago. His belly was full from the fish he ate from the baskets. Hiccup left for the forge to finish a project he was working on earlier in the morning. He finished chewing on Hiccup's clothes when He had an idea. Human bodies get sick in the rain, but Toothless isn't a human.

Toothless ran to the door and burst out into the rain. He slid on the mud and rolled down to the bottom of the hill. This was the most fun he's had in years.

* * *

><p>Toothless sneezed, again.<p>

"Who knew dragons could get colds?" Hiccup handed Toothless some warm fish while he talked to Astrid, who was sitting down next to the dragon. Toothless snatched the fish and burrowed into a bundle of blankets next to the fire.

Dragons don't get sick! Dragons are mighty, feared, fire-breathing be-_SNEEZE-_ Okay, maybe dragons get sick.

"Well it looks like you two won't be flying for a while." Astrid petted the bundle that was Toothless.

WHAT? NO! Okay. No more Mr. Nice Dragon. Toothless closed his eyes and began growling. Time to die cold! Apparently, Toothless believed growling at oneself when they are sick cures them.

"What do you think he's doing?" Astrid pointed at the growling blankets.

"Maybe he's finally gone insane?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Astrid, putting his arm around her.


	2. Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own '_How to Train Your Dragon'_**

* * *

><p>Toothless crawled along the dark wall. He tried to keep as quiet as possible. Right now, he was trailing Hiccup.<p>

Just moment ago, Hiccup left his home extremely nervous. Toothless, who was pretending to sleep, practically smelled his anxiety and decided to follow him into the dead of night.

Toothless kept his distance, staying in the shadows. Hiccup stopped and looked around. Toothless got low and closed his eyes. As soon as he heard footsteps he stood continued following him. Hiccup stopped in front of a home and whistled. There was a creak and there stood the behemoth of a teenager, Fishlegs.

Hiccup whispered to him and Fishlegs nodded running off into the forest after grabbing something Toothless couldn't see from his home. Once Fishlegs was out of sight, Hiccup continued his walked. After a few more minutes of navigating the village in the dark, Hiccup arrived at another home. Wait, Toothless recognized this house, it was Astrid's.

Hiccup picked up a few pebbles and threw them at a wooden window.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Hiccup whispered loudly. There was a thump and there stood Astrid, axe in hand, foot on Hiccup's chest and in a nightgown. "Um Astrid, your foot is on my chest which is restricting my breathing." Hiccup choked out. Toothless chuckled mentally at the scene

"Hiccup? Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Astrid apologized. She pulled him up and into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to show you something." Hiccup stated. "But could you get changed first?"

"Yeah, sure." Astrid climbed back into her room. A few minutes later Astrid hopped out of her window in her usual attire.

"Follow me." Hiccup grabbed her hand and began leading her out into the forest. Toothless continued to keep his distance from the couple.

In the forest, there were lights, torches set up on poles. Obviously, Fishlegs set this up. The humans followed the path of torches while Toothless kept to the shadows. Soon, they reached where Toothless spent his days before the battle with the Red Death.

"Wow Hiccup." Torches were set up around the entire basin, lighting up the entire thing.

"If you're amazed by that, just wait and see." Hiccup turned to her and got down on one knee.

"Oh my gods Hiccup!" Astrid gasped.

"Astrid Hofferson will you ma-" Hiccup was interupted when Astrid crashed her lips on his.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Astrid broke off the kiss and hugged him.

From a distance Toothless smiled. That's why Hiccup was so nervous! He want's to mate her! He wanted to make more humans with her!

Toothless had trouble sleeping that night. He had one question floating around in his mind. Do humans lay eggs?


	3. Spider

**Disclaimer: I do not own _"How to Train Your Dragon"_**

* * *

><p>Toothless was in his bed, a bundle of blankets, relaxing on his back after a long day's flight. He was content with a full stomach and a warm fire. His eyes were droopy.<p>

Suddenly, he felt a tickling on his underside. He thought it was Hiccup scratching him and looked at his underbelly, no Hiccup. The tickling had stopped so he thought he was just imagining things. He drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, he woke to a tickling on his nose. He groaned and swiped at his nose, bu the tickling persisted. He opened his eyes and saw something scurrying in his eye line.

It had red, shiny eyes. 8 hairy legs were connected to an equally hairy and disgusting body. It had fangs that were dripping with saliva.

It was a _SPIDER!_ Even though he was an amazing, fearless, awesome, epic, god-like night fury, Toothless had one problem, he _hated_ spiders! The spider hopped off his his snout and onto the floorboards. Toothless growled and fired a plasma bolt at it. It left a fire in the middle of the floor, but Toothless didn't mind it. He missed! How could he miss at point blank!

His eyes scanned the room and he spotted the spider again. He fired another bolt at the wall, lighting it and the adjacent wall on fire.

Yet again he missed. He continued this over and over until the entire house was alight in flames. Of course, he missed every single time. How was he missing! Toothless looked down in sadness. There it was! It was next to his foot! He lifted his foot and brought it down. There was a satisfying squish.

Finally! His nemesis was defeated! Toothless sighed with content. He laid down and quickly fell asleep. Apparently, a burning home doesn't raise any alarms in Toothless' head.

Hours later, Hiccup and Sotick returned from a meeting in the mead hall. What they found was an incinerated house and Toothless in a pile of ash, sleeping peacefully.


	4. Mead

**Disclaimer: I do not own _"How to Train Your Dragon" _or anything related to _FPSRussia_**

* * *

><p>Today Toothless decided to go to the Mead Hall for dinner with Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless laid down near Hiccup's seat while the humans chatted. Every so often Toothless would whine and beg for food.<p>

Soon he became bored of that and began wandering the hall. He stole fish when people weren't looking and snatched bread right out of the owner's hands.

Then he stumbled upon a mug of yellowish liquid. He sniffed it, it smelled sweet. He dip his tongue in the liquid. It was kind of sweet. Toothless then did something extremely unwise. He latched his entire mouth over the rim of the mug and tilted his head back, letting the liquid slid down his throat. It was really good! Toothless found another mug with the same liquid, and downed that one too.

It felt so good drinking whatever this was. Toothless felt warm and happy. He felt like he could do anything after drinking it.

Soon he was sneaking around the hall, stealing all the alcohol he could. He even drank from Gobber's mug! And it was attached to his hand! About 20 minutes after his first drink, he was completely wasted. Toothless somehow managed to stumbled over to where Hiccup and Astrid sat, stilling eating and chatting.

Toothless wurbled at Hiccup, his alcohol tainted breath blasting Hiccup head on.

"Woah buddy, what have you been drinking?" Hiccup fanned the air in front of his face. Toothless eyed the mug next to Hiccup.

"I think he may have been drinking some mead." Astrid pointed out.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well one, Toothless is very tipsy. Two, you can smell his breath. And three, everyone else in the hall is stomping toward us with empty mugs." Astrid pointed at the mob.

"I see your point. C'mon buddy, we gotta go!"

And there lay Toothless, passed out with a content smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to say, I have no experience at all with alcohol. So I apologize for the bad description of Toothless having his first drink of alcohol.<strong>

**Also, if you want to leave a suggestion or two for future chapters, please PM me or leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. **

**As FPSRussia says, Have a nice day**


	5. Eel

**Disclaimer: I do not own _"How to Train Your Dragon"_**

**Special thanks goes to _Brwainer_ for this chapter. I hope you don't mind me editing it a little though.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Today Burt the seagull was bored<span>_

_He found an eel that was shored _ (washed up on a beach and dead)

_He decided to grab the eel_

_And make someone squeal_

Today Toothless got to fly

The village of Berk he flew by

He flew up in the clouds so high

He let out a content sigh

_Burt spotted his prey_

_It was a dragon that was a dark gray_ (I know Toothless is black, but this makes everything so much easier for me)

_He flew over the reptile_

_And let the eel go with a smile_

Toothless felt something slimy

It was on his back and grimy

It was an eel!

He let out a squeal!

He fell from the sky like a rock

He hit the water with a shock

Later that night he did not cry,

But wondered, how did that eel fly?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that poem! I'd like to say that I've noticed I've updated very often in the past few days. The updates will probably slow down. Why? Because I started freshman year of High School a few days ago.<strong>

**As the school year progresses, I expect I will have a lot school work to do. So instead of updates every few hours, updates may happen every few days at random intervals. Thanks for reading! Remember to review and leave a suggestion or two!**


	6. Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon"**

**For the purposes of this chapter and the last, Toothless' tailfin grew back.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool summer night for the village of Berk. Toothless was soaring high in the clouds by himself, enjoying the cool air.<p>

He loved this. The cool air rushing around him. The moisture on his scales when he flew through a cloud. Observing the world below him. He absolutely loved flying. Toothless was just cruising along, not a care in the world.

Something then zipped past him. It was a black blur that disappeared in a blink of an eye. Toothless arched his neck around, searching for it. It zipped past his face again, going straight ahead of him. Big mistake, he was a Night Fury, nothing could out-fly him.

He increased his speed, the blur coming into his view and slowly getting bigger. As it got closer, it's features became more focused. It had a completely black body with a long slender tail. Its short legs were under huge wings. It looked over his shoulder once and Toothless swore he saw blue eyes.

With a few powerful wingbeats, Toothless caught up to the beast and flew alongside it. He turned his head and his jaw dropped. It was another Night Fury! It had a body slightly slimmer than his and the blue eyes he saw before.

With a toothy grin, the other Night Fury took advantage of Toothless' shock and escaped by diving into a forest of an island below them.

Were there really other Night Furies in this world?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I'm having a bit of an idea. My idea is that most of the future chapters will be based on suggestions you guys leave. I'll make of list of the suggestions you guys leave and pick one. For example, you suggest me write a chapter about Astrid riding Toothless, then I'll write about it. Please tell me if this is a good idea or not and if I should even do it. <strong>

**And even if you don't think it's a good idea, suggestions are appreciated.**


	7. Author's note, Please Read!

**Hey guys! So I'm uninspired. I honest don't know what to write about. So could you guys leaves suggestions in the reviews or PM me? Please? I'd greatly appreciated you giving me an idea. Remember, no idea is stupid!**


	8. Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon"**

* * *

><p>Today Toothless was in the forge, watching Hiccup. Hiccup was currently hammering away at a sword, getting the bite marks of a Nadder out. He stood near a window and talked to Astrid, who was on the other side.<p>

Toothless was _sooooooooo_ bored. All he could do was sit in a corner and stay out of the way. Toothless poked his head into a pile of broken swords to see of it would hurt. Yes it did.

He glanced around the forge for the hundreth time that day. It looked exactly how it was the other 99 times. No, wait. There was something different.

There was a circle of light on the ceiling. Oooooh it shiny! Toothless pounced at it, trying to catch it. Before it could reach it, it moved. Toothless sailed through the air and into a pile of leather armor. Toothless poked his head out out of the leather, head twisting around, searching for the light.

There it was! It was next just above the forge's fire! Showing no fear and the hunting instincts of a tiger, Toothless sprinted and jumped at the light. He missed it by _THAT _much. His head entered the flames, but he didn't mind. These fire were nothing compared to dragon fire.

Toothless pulled his head out of the fire embers flying everywhere. The light moved around, stopping on Hiccup's back. Surprisingly, neither humans noticed the rampage Toothless was just on. Toothless growled pouncing across the forge at Hiccup. This time he hit his mark. Hiccup and Toothless went flying through the window and at Astrid. Completely ignoring the humans, Toothless searched for light around him. There it was! He sprinted off into the village trying to catch it.

Astrid and Hiccup did not notice him on the rampage at all. Hiccup lay on top Astrid, hands at the sides of the shoulders. Both of their faces were beet red. They also did not notice the small fire growing in the back of the forge.

Later that night, Hiccup removed a small piece of metal the managed to get stuck between two scales on Toothless' forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave any suggestions for future chapters! <strong>


	9. Food Poisoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon"**

**Thanks to S**_**pace Between Seconds**_** for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't go!" Hiccup yelled at Stoick. Toothless cowered between the two, ear fins covering his eyes.<p>

"You've barely recovered from the battle with the Red Death 4 months ago! I'm not going to allow you to possibly hurt yourself even more!" Stoick gestured at Hiccup's metal prosthetic. It was true, Hiccup just recently began feeling no pain in his stump.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! It took Gobber a year to ge-"

"And! I'm not Gobber!" Hiccup roared. "Stop treating me like a child who can't think for himself!"

He turned and stomped into his room, slamming the door. Toothless opened the door a second later and slipped in, also slamming the door. "Damn it!" He punched the door with tears in his eyes. Hiccup fell onto his bed with a throbbing hand, headache, and a stream of angry tears.. Toothless settled on the floor next to him. Hiccup soon slipped into the sweet bliss of sleep.

The next morning, Hiccup was writhing in pain. He clutched his stomach, groaning in agony. He was sweating like a pig in his bed.

Toothless, woken by Hiccup, now stood next to Hiccup, face contorted in worry. What was wrong with him?

"Toothless, I think I have food poisoning," Oh, that explains it. "Maybe the food Fishlegs cooked earlier wasn't fully cooked."

Yes, it's the fat one's fault. The fat one must die! Toothless grinned evilly.

"Toothless, don't hurt Fishlegs," Hiccup said when he saw the dragon's face. "Please." He added. Hiccup groaned again as another wave of pain hit him. His eye's then widened. He quickly stood and ran to his personal bathroom.

15 minutes later, Hiccup finally emerged from the bathroom after completing his business. He trotted over to the bed and collapsed on it. Rolling around in the blankets, he curled into a tight ball.

Toothless was freaking out. What was he supposed to do to get Hiccup better? And how was he supposed to kill the fat one?

Well what made him better when he was sick? Grass and fish! It made him feel better even when he wasn't sick! And fish was the best food ever! Toothless grinned and bounded at the door. Before he reached it though, it opened to reveal Stoic. Toothless' face fell and he began growling.

"Toothless? What's wrong with Hiccup? I heard groaning from the other room." Stoic took a step towards his son, only to be intercepted by Toothless. "Move reptile, let me see my son." Stoick waved his hand. Toothless responded by growling louder and letting embers fly out of his nostrils. He made Hiccup upset, he doesn't deserve to see him. "Damn it. You stupid lizard." Stoic turned and left to do his chiefly duties.

After hearing the front door close, Toothless cheered up and left the room, heading for the front door. Outside, he picked up a small basket to carry the grass and fish. He walked into the forest, looking for nice tall grass. Soon he ran into some and ripped them from their roots with his mouth. He also picked some flowers. The dragon scooped up the basket and began his into the village.

In the village, he encountered his mortal enemy, the fat one.

"Hey Toothless! Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs looked around. "And what's with the basket?" Toothless stood there with an expressionless face. "Oh hey, do you want some fish? I got some nice Cod for you!" Fishlegs waved a fish in front of his face. No, he wasn't going to accept any food from him, not after he poisoned Hiccup.

Toothless just ignored the offer and walked away. Fishlegs stood there, dumbfounded as to why a dragon would reject fish.

Toothless walked down to the docks, searching for any baskets of fish. Luckily, the ships caught a large amount of fish just this morning, so dozens of baskets lined the docks. Toothless snatched a few fish from a basket and made his way home.

Arriving at the house, he walked in and made a beeline for Hiccup's room. Hiccup still lay there, curled in a ball. Toothless gurbled to announce his return.

"Hey buddy." Hiccup poked his head out from under the covers, giving a weak smile. "Whatcha got there?" Toothless deposited the raw fish and grass next to Hiccup. "Ahh fish and grass. Thanks buddy." He patted Toothless' head.

A few hours later, Stoick returned home. He hesitantly walked to Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup?" Stoick peeked his head into the room, Hiccup was reading a book, but his eyes were unfocused and he was still sweating. Toothless' ears perked up and his eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of Stoick.

"Dad?" Hiccup looked up.

"Hiccup," Stoick sighed. "I'm sorry for earlier. It's just that I'm trying to protect you. You're all I have left."

"It's okay Dad." Hiccup smiled weakly.

"How about I make you some soup?" Stoick offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Stoick turned and left for the kitchen. When his back was turned, Toothless stuck his tongue out.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit longer than my other chapters, as you can see. I'm sorry this wasn't as funny as normal. Keep those suggestions coming in! And try to keep the suggestions light-hearted and fun if you can, Please and Thank You!<strong>


	10. Stranges Drinks and Plants

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon"**

**Thanks to ****Shadowed Theatre for the suggestion!**

**Also, thanks to Irako of the Desert for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Stoick was going to have a good talk with his son today. He had a basket of fish, bread, stew, meat pies and a 10 gallon barrel of mead. All the ingredients for a good father to son talk, or a drunken brawl.<p>

He climbed the hill to his home with his supplies on his massive back. Stoick squeezed in and deposited the barrel of mead on a small shelf next to the table. Hiccup was still at work in the forge. He went to work setting the table and warming up the stew and fish.

Hiccup wiped his sweat drenched brow. He just need to finish this sword and he could go home. Toothless waited anxiously at the door for his to complete his job.

Hiccup pounded the last few dents out of the hot blade and dipped it in cool water. He quickly sharpened it and sighed. "I'm done boy." He walked over to Toothless and patter him on the head.

Together, they left the forge and began their trek towards home. They reached the doorstep just before the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Inside, Stoick was staring at the warm stew, wondering if it was warm enough. He heard the door open and and smiled. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah dad. I'm home" Hiccup walked into the kitchen/dining room. "What's all of this?" He gestured to the food.

"Yes, well, we need to talk Hiccup." Stoick put his hand on his son's shoulder. Toothless just stared hungrily at the fish.

"About?"

"Many things." Stoick smiled at his son. He ushered Hiccup into his chair and sat at his own chair across the table. As Hiccup and Stoick got deep into conversation, Toothless was inhaling fish.

Toothless had his head in the basket, chomping up everything in it. Once the basket was empty and his belly mostly full, he looked around for a drink. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of something. It was a sweet smell, something unusual for a house whose occupants are all male. His put his snout to the floorboards, following the scent. Stoick and Hiccup didn't notice what toothless was doing due to there deep conversation. Toothless followed it the barrel of mead.

What was this? Why was it giving off a sweet smell? He checked it out up and down. It looked like any other barrel that would hold water or some other liquid. Something caught his at the bottom of the barrel. It was a faucet and it seemed to be dripping something. Toothless stuck his tongue out under the drops and tasted a few. They were good!

Toothless proceeded to latch his entire mouth around the faucet and began sucking. The roof of his mouth bumped into the valve of the faucet, releasing the mead into his throat. A warm feeling spread through his entire body. Instead of doing what normal beings would do and unlatch their mouths and back off, Toothless did the opposite. He kept his mouth latched on and swallowed. **(that's what she said). **

Toothless felt so warm and happy after drinking his fill. He did feel a bit dizzy, but he didn't care.

Stoick and Hiccup finally noticed Toothless's antics after he stumbled around on the floor, unable to walk straight.

"Son, what's wrong with your dragon?" Father and son watched as Toothless began chasing his tail.

"I don't know." Hiccup stood and walked over to Toothless. The obsidian dragon stopped and looked up at his rider with wide, glazed eyes. "Toothless?" Toothless gurbled and proceeded to vomit on Hiccup. "Aww gross!" Hiccup backed up.

"I can smell it from over here," Stoick stood to assist his son in wiping off the vomit. "That's dragon has had a bit to drink."

"Umm dad?"

"Yes Hiccup?"

"Toothless is gone."

"What?" Stoick looked at where he saw Toothless last. It was true, the black dragon was gone. Then they both heard the creak of the front door.

"SHIT!" They yelled simultaneously. The duo ran for the front door. Toothless was already almost at the village. For a drunk dragon, he ran pretty quickly.

Right after he left the house Toothless found some strange looking leaves and ate them, all of them. Now not only was he drunk, he was as high as a kite

Toothless was having the trippy-est night of his life. There were colors everywhere! He had to run from the evil warlock Archie and his henchman Kitty who wanted his dragon balls, and he wasn't talking about the balls you make a wish upon.

He sprinted as fast as he could towards the magical safe haven of Berk. He entered the gates and sighed in relief as he fell upon the pink marshmallow brick road.

Then Toothless heard a giggle. He looked up to the most amazing sight his eyes have ever seen. It was a golden dragon. It had long earfins and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. It gave a giggle once it saw him. It was female! Toothless reared his hindquarters in the air and pounced at the dragon.

Tuffnut was alone tonight. He managed to get out of his house without his sister for once. He wanted to just have a walk around Berk by himself, to enjoy the night. He was walking down the deserted main street, whistling and playing with his long golden braids. Suddenly, he heard a thump behind him.

"Toothless?" He looked a the black lump. Toothless stirred and looked up at Tuffnut with a lopsided smile. The sight was so hilarious he giggled a little. Before he knew it, Toothless was pouncing at him, a hungry look in his eyes.

Toothless pounced on the golden dragon. He began licking and slobbering all over the dragon, drenching it.

"Yes Toothless! I love you!" The golden dragon howled.

Tuffnut put his hand on Toothless, trying to push the dragon off.

"Damn it Toothless! Get offa me!" Tuffnut tried punching Toothless, but to no avail. "Help! Help!" Tuffnut called for help.

Toothless was having the time off his life.

"Yes Toothless! I want you to mate me now!" Toothless got excited. Just when he was about to do the deed, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him away from the gold dragon. Archie and Kitty had captured him!

Stoick and Hiccup found Toothless after hearing Tuffnut's shouts. They quickly grabbed Toothless. After a quick apology to Tuffnut, The chief and his son ran home with the dragon in their arms.

That night, Tuffnut cried himself to sleep. Why? He was almost a victim of dragon rape.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys haven't figured it out already, Toothless ate Marijuana. Yup. Do you think the semi-rape needs to bump the rating of this story up to M? <strong>

**Thanks for the suggestions and I would love for more to come in. Thanks and remember to review!**


	11. Kissing

**Hey guys! Just a quick note, chapters are dependent on your suggestions. So if you want more updates more often, please send in suggestions. Multiple ones at once are great too. Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toothless POV<strong>_

There goes Hiccup. I wonder why Hiccup always has to sneak off in the middle of the night to meet Astrid. Everyone in the whole village knows what they do in the middle of the forest. They talk about their lives. Duh.

Tonight I felt like following him. I haven't followed him in months because I was too lazy. I crawled around in the darkness behind, being as silent as I could.

Finally, he met up with Astrid. But they didn't talk. They immediately smashed there faces together. I watched from the bushes right next to them. It looked like they were trying to eat each other's mouths. I've seen this before, right after Hiccup recovered from the battle, but it wasn't as intense as this. It wasn't even close.

Hiccup had Astrid up against a tree trunk, kissing up and down her neck. Astrid responded by moaning, a lot. The intense kissing continued for a while longer. Eventually they stopped and talked a little bit. After that they parted ways. I managed to slip in the house just before Hiccup and settle in on my blankets.

That morning I was curious to how Astrid and Hiccup felt when they kissed. Needless to say, Stoick was not pleased to have fish breath in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a nice short chapter. I honestly believe it could have been better. So if you want more updates more often, please leave some suggestions!<strong>


	12. Kitten

**Before I start, just two quick notes.**

**To Rejected starue, thanks for the suggestion, but it's practically the same as **_**Food Poisoning**_**.**

**To Irako of the Desert, thanks for another suggestion!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Meow."<p>

Toothless groaned, turning his body away from the sound. He didn't want to wake from his mid-afternoon, pre-late afternoon snack nap.

"Meow."

Toothless groaned again, this time rolling away from the sound. After he rolled a satisfactory distance, he stopped and curled into a ball. He was just about to slip into wonderland when:

"Meow."

Toothless growled this time. He stood on his hind legs and spread his wings, making himself look as big as he could. A bolt of plasma bubbled in his throat. His eyes searched for for the accursed creature that was making the noise.

"Meow." It was a kitten. It was all black and had green eyes, just like Toothless. Toothless tilted his head his jaw dropped. It looked like it was no longer than a foot long and maybe 8 inches tall. "Meow." It looked up at Toothless with big wide eyes.

No, Toothless would not break. He was a dragon, one of the mightiest creatures ever to exist. He would not be broken by a tiny kitten. The kitten continued it's adorable onslaught. Toothless tried to look away, but he couldn't. Finally, he gave in. He fell onto the grass next to the kitten, blowing air out of his mouth. His head was right next to the furry creature.

"Meow." The kitten pawed at the side of his head. Toothless opened one eye to look the kitten straight in the eye. "Meow." It looked back with it's adorable death stare.

_K, that's it. _Toothless thought to himself. He stood and began walking towards the village, like he was going to get anymore sleep.

Toothless walked through the village, looking for food. Just as he was about to take a fish from the plate of a distracted Nadder, he heard a sound he came to dread today.

"Meow." He turned to look at his tail, where the kitten was sitting. How did he not notice that? "Meow." The kitten stood and walked towards the fish, Toothless' eyes following it. It grabbed the fish and dragged it away and around a corner.

The Nadder turned back to it's plate just as the kitten disappeared. It found an empty plate and Toothless. Toothless chuckled softly and gave a gummy grin.

Half an hour later, Toothless was by the docks, nursing a pounding headache. He groaned softly and closed his eyes. It was time for his Mid/Late-afternoon semi-nap. Just as he was slipping into bliss, he felt a sharp pain from his tail. He opened his eyes and looked at the appendage.

"Meow." The black kitten looked up at him with large green eyes for a brief second. It then brought it's mouth down to continue nibbling on the dragon's tail.

"Tell me, did you eat all of the fish you stole earlier?" Toothless brought his face to the kitten's face.

"Meow." It licked him on the snout. Toothless moved his face away, face scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww! What's you do that for?" Toothless wiped his nose with a paw.

"Meow." It walked up to his body and laid down next to him. It gave a sleepy yawn and settled into sleep. Toothless' heart _melted_. He curled his tail around the kitten and fell into sleep himself.

Just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, Toothless woke from his nap. He stretched and snapped his neck around, cracking it. The kitten yawned and rolled onto its back, stretching.

Toothless grabbed the kitten with his mouth by the back of its neck. Time to find his owner.

"Meow?" The kitten pawed at the air.

"Time to find your master little one." Toothless said in animal.

"Meow."

Toothless walked into the village. He stopped and looked at each villager he passed, gesturing at the kitten in his mouth. He got a few strange stares and a few 'awws', but no owner.

Night was coming fast when he stopped to rest, setting the kitten down.

"Meow?" It pawed at the ground.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your owner." Toothless petted it on the head.

"Meow." It mewed softly, rubbing it's body against him. Toothless cracked a smile.

"C'mon little one." Toothless brought his head to the ground. "Get on and hold on."

"Meow!" It scrambled on to top of Toothless' head.

"Time to go home." Toothless smiled and head toward his home.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I could have done a lot better with the chapter. I actually found myself forcing myself to write because I wanted to get this chapter done.<strong>

**To Irako, sorry I modified your idea. I hope you're satisfied with this.**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to leave your reviews and/or suggestions!**


	13. Gone

**Not much to say, this is just one of my originals. It's a bit sadder than usual though.**

* * *

><p>They won. They finally won. Vikings from another tribe had attacked Berk in the dead of night last night. After hours of fighting, every invading viking had been incinerated, hacked to pieces, to driven back to half sunken boats.<p>

Toothless sighed, resting his head against an unconscious Hiccup. The group had survived, not unscathed though. Ruffnut had bruises, a black eye and a cut across her forehead that was going to scar. Tuffnut had a broken arm. Fishlegs had a broken nose and a few broken fingers. Snoulout was bleeding from a deep gash on his leg. And Astrid... wait... he hadn't seen Astrid since before the attack.

He slipped away from Hiccup, the boy needed his rest right now. The dragon sprinted as fast as he could.

He inhaled deeply, trying to catch her scent, but coughed up black smoke. This wasn't dragon fire smoke, it was completely different. Giving up on trying to sniff her out, he tried to spot her in the burning village.

Toothless ran into what used to be the village square. He looked around for Astrid, for _anything_. Just as he was about to leave the area, something gleamed in his eye. He followed it and his eyes fell. It was Astrid's axe. Right next to it was a small hand that was partially buried under bloody rubble.

Toothless sat on his haunches, staring at the at, not moving an inch, the entire night. Astrid Hofferson was gone.


	14. Wingsuit

**Again, not much to say. It's another original and it's more lighthearted than the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"C'mon buddy!" Hiccup screamed over the sound of the howling wind. Toothless grinned and began beating his wings even harder, ascending more quickly. "Okay buddy, I think this is enough!" Hiccup rubbed the dragon's head. Below them, Berk was just a tiny speck in the vast ocean.<p>

Toothless leveled off. Hiccup unlatched himself from the saddle and jumped off Toothless.

Hiccup had designed a new flight suit a few weeks ago. Leather connected his arms to his sides, creating wings, and it also connected his inner legs together (**Just google "Wingsuit"**). He called it a wingsuit.

Hiccup felt so free. The rushed of adrenaline was nothing compared to the free fall. "Whoooooooo!" He cheered. Toothless roared next to him, also in a free fall.

It was amazing. He closed his legs and arms and pointed his head down. His speed increased exponentially. The cold, biting wind howled even louder and more furiously.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't wait to show Astrid and the rest of the gang.

Toothless grinned at the free falling boy. He finally knew what it was like to be a flyer. Well, diver but whatever. The dragon closed his eyes and roared at the island below, which was getting quite big.

"Toothless!" Toothless' eyes darted to the boy. "I think it's time we stop!" Yes, definitely.

Toothless tightened his body into a more linear shape while Hiccup spread his arms out. The dragon dived just below his rider. Hiccup slowly inched his way onto the saddle. The human was soon safely secured on his dragon's back. Toothless leveled off into a smooth cruise.

The obsidian dragon then had an idea. In a roar of mirth and happiness, he fired a plasma bolt directly in front of them, which exploded.

"I hate you, you useless reptile." Hiccup flatly said after his eyebrows were singed off. Toothless' response was a slap to the face with an earfin.


	15. Sorry! Another Author's Note!

**Wow guys. It's been 8 days since my last update... I know, pretty pathetic. It just that I don't know what to write about and school is a bitch. **

**Whenever I get an idea I start writing about it, but, I eventually hit a dead end and delete the file. **

**And school, gosh I dislike the place. So much stupid drama. Bad teachers that give out tons of work. Horrible classmates. Horrible seating charts. Etc.**

**Now to get to the point of the AN. I need you guys to start giving suggestions me again. If I don't get any suggestions or a update within a week or so, consider this story up for adoption.**


	16. Hunting

**Thanks to **_**Toothless-the-nightfury**_** for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p>Toothless crawled along the forest floor, eyed trained on his prey, a young rabbit. His muscles tensed and he shot forward, grabbed the furry animal in his maw. In a few quick bites, the rabbit was dead. Toothless swallowed it whole.<p>

"Show off." Hiccup said from his position leaning against a tree.

Toothless rolled his eyes. _I'm teaching, shut up._ He knew Hiccup couldn't hear him but he didn't care. The dragon moved his head in a motion meaning '_Follow me' _

Hiccup followed his dragon through the forest. He was admiring the trees around them when he ran into Toothless, who had stopped. The dragon gave a look at him _'Seriously?'_

"What? The forest is beautiful." Hiccup waved his hand around. Toothless sighed deeply. The walked for a few more minutes until they stopped again.

Toothless lifted a paw and pointed a a tuft of brown fur behind a tree. It seemed like a sleeping rabbit of some sort.

"O-okay buddy," Hiccup said nervously, drawing out his small knife.

Toothless tensed his body and imitated the motion of pouncing at the prey. Hiccup nodded nervously and jumped at the fur. Well, it was more like Hiccup ran and tripped over a rock from Toothless' perspective.

Hiccup completely missed the fur and landed about a foot away from it. Toothless heard a quiet gasp and a clap. He slowly trotted over to where Hiccup landed and almost jumped out of his scales.

The owner of the fur wasn't a rabbit, it was a BEAR. Said bear was napping contently. Hiccup was next to it, silently freaking out and inching away.

Then, the worst possible thing that could happen, happened. The bear smacked its lips and rolled over, burying Hiccup under 500 pounds of pure fur, fat, and muscle.

Well this was an eventful hunting trip.


	17. Mariewanna

**Sooooo Hi guys! This has been a long time hasn't it. Yeah...(awkward turtle). I have no excuse whatsoever for not writing and updating. I've just been sitting around, eating and being lazy. Like not much has happened since I last updated. Then I checked my email earlier and saw someone Favorited and put this story on their alerts list. So I though, 'Might as well update this' so here I am. Now begins the difficult process of squeezing an idea out of my head.**

* * *

><p>Toothless grinned happily. He trotted around the village, begging for fish from the Vikings. Hiccup was with Astrid. Something about "Steps" and "Relationships." Toothless wasn't really listening. They left yesterday and wouldn't be back for another 2.<p>

Toothless walked down to the docks and took a deep breathe. The lovely smell of the sea entered his nostrils.

"Aye, I just traded a basket of fish for these." Toothless heard a voice say. _WHAT?_ Who would give up fish!

"Really? What is it? It doesn't look that good." Another voice said. Good! Nothing is better than delicious fish!

"No, these are bloody amazing. They are called Marie-wanna Briownies I tried one before I gave them the basket." The first voice assured the second. Bullshit. Toothless decided to investigate it himself.

The dragon snuck up behind the owners of the voices. The first viking was still trying to convince the second these were amazing. The 'things' in question were little brown things in a small hand basket. Toothless took a whiff of them. He smelled something sweet and something else. He couldn't really put a paw on the smell.

Since these were supposed to be good, he inhaled half of the basket and wandered off. Toothless wandered onto a cliff side overlooking the ocean.

Suddenly, everything became clear, and then it didn't. The water... it made waves. Why was it moving so slowly? Why was it getting farther away? Toothless reached out toward the water with a paw. It was so far away. A claw on his paw twitched. It twitched so slowly.

Why was this happening? His jaw slackened and his tongue hanged out of his mouth. Toothless rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. The soft grass felt orgasmic against his scales. It was like a million little kisses across his body. The fluffy clouds floated blue sky. That one look liked a fish. And so did that one, and that one! Well, that last one looked a bit like Hiccup and Astrid holding hands. He giggled at the clouds. It sounded more like a dark chuckle **(See "Charlie Reads Twilight" on Youtube)**, but to him, it was a giggle.

He laid there for another hour, observing cloud Hiccup and Astrid. Cloud Hiccup and Astrid had a fight, separated, made up, ate some fish, and kissed again. Toothless has a goofy grin on his face the entire time.

Toothless suddenly had the urge to eat. The dragon rolled over and began stumbling towards the village, giggling/chuckling darkly the entire time.

* * *

><p>Two days later, when Hiccup and Astrid returned, Hiccup was informed by Snoutlout and Fishlegs about what happened to Toothless. Apparently, Toothless had gone on a rampage, eating all the fish in the village, literally. He actually broke into homes and ate entire stores of fish. Toothless ate so much, he went into hibernation, even though it was the middle of spring and dragons don't hibernate.<p>

That was the last time anyone brought "Marie-wanna Briownies" to Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it? Yes, I am aware it is spelled Marijuana Brownies. And I am also aware there are more commonly called Pot Brownies. It only spelled like that because it's the first time they've encountered this foreign substance. Of course they would have difficulty saying it. Please leave a review if you liked it! <strong>


	18. Age

Age to a Night Fury was nothing. Actually, age to all dragons was nothing. They lived for centuries, much longer than humans. They did not understand the meaning of each year until your death, how valuable they were.

That's what puzzled Toothless as Stoick seemed to get smaller and smaller with each passing year. Soon, he was just a frail old man. Hiccup was now much taller than his father. He didn't know why his rider was giving his father sad looks as Stoick began spending more and more time in bed. Stoick was simply getter sick, nothing more.

When Stoick did not wake one day, he did not know why Hiccup was leaking water from his eyes. Because unlike dragons, age, to humans, simply _does_ matter,

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this and this note thingy while I was High so yeah...<strong>

**Anyways, I had an amazing Christmas, how about you? I had a lot of alcohol. Now That school has started, I cannot way until spring break and SUMMER. **

**Again, High, So there are errors that I don't want to fix. :)**

_**How to make money**_

**Find Unicorn**

**Eat Unicorn**

**Profit**

See you next time when I'm high! Remember, Don't do drugs, except marijuana


	19. Valhallarama

It was a cool summer evening. The entire village was fast asleep. Well, most of the village. Toothless was wandering the forest. He couldn't sleep tonight.

He stumbled through the forest in a daze, not really focusing to where he was going. Soon, stumbled upon the cove where he first met Hiccup.

Toothless chuckled at the memories he had with the boy here. He climbed down the trotted to the water. When he bent down to take a sip of water, a shadow passed over him.

His senses kicked into overdrive and he jumped back, fire licking at the back of the throat.

"Calm down Toothless." A gentle voice said. "I am not here to hurt you, I just want to talk." For some reason, the voice actually calmed him and his fire died.

Out of the shadows, a woman _materialized _in front of Toothless. Toothless's eyes grew as big as salmons, big salmons. The woman looked as big as Stoick with dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello Toothless, " The woman bent down and smiled at the dragon. " My name is Valhallarama, I am Hiccup's mother." Holy _Shit_

" You may be wondering why I am here when I should be in Valhalla? " Toothless nodded, jaw disconnected from his skull. "Well, I wanted to tell you what a good job you've done with my son. You gave him a friend and a shoulder to lean on, something I could never do when I was with him. You shaped him into the young man he is today." If Toothless could blush, He'd be as red as Fireworm.

"Hiccup is a fine young man, and it's all thanks to you." Valhallarama bent down to pat Toothless on the head but stopped. "Oh dear, it seems like my time is up. Well I must take my leave. Take good care of Hiccup for me." With a smile and a wave, the woman disappeared.

Toothless stood there for a moment and began walking home, he really needed to stop eating strange plants.


	20. Unconscious

**Hey again! I'm back after a long ass time, again! **

**Fuck high school. Seriously, fuck it. Most of what we learn (at least in America) will not be used in real life. I mean how likely is it that we'll use mathematical logarithms or basic genetics in real life? Why can't we learn things we need? Like life skills or social skills and whatnot? But, what do I know? I'm only a freshman (9th grade for you international people). But hey, at least we've started swimming (swimming in February in an outdoor pool? I know, weird). Sometimes I wish I had more beautiful people in my PE class.**

**Aside from school, I've been playing a a lot of video games. Its mostly been Fallout 3, Mass Effect 2, and Skyrim. I recently started playing Dead Space 2. Okay I'm on a tangent now. Now onto the story! This time there's no drugs. :D**

* * *

><p>"Fatass" Hiccup muttered to himself as he dragged a dazed Toothless. Well, more like tried to drag. In half an hour, Toothless moved two feet. "I have got to stop feeling you salmon." Hiccup gripped the black tail tightly and pulled with all his might, which honestly, wasn't a lot.<p>

You may be wondering how Toothless his currently unconscious. Well the answer is very simple. Never steal fish from two Nightmares, three Gronkles, a Nadder and their riders.

"Ya know what? Fuck it." The human dropped the tail and began walking away. Just as he was leaving the clearing they were in, He heard a moan. Hiccup turned and looked at Toothless. Toothless laid on his back, drowning in his own drool. Hiccup sighed loudly and trotted back to his steed. He bent down to turn Toothless' head to allow the drool to escape when he was grabbed.

The unconscious dragon reached up and secured his rider in his paws, mouth latched firmly over his rider's head.

Fuck.


	21. Help

**Hello once again guys! **

_**Novelist N Training – **_**I'm fine, for the most part. I mean I could have perfect grades and a girl friend who's a perfect 10 and a pet bear named Cinnamon (You win a free puppy if you understand the last part). Besides, it's not your place to worry about some stranger on the internet. For all you know, I'm a creepy pedophile who likes little kids' movies. ;). If anything, I have my Marijuana to comfort me.**

**I literally came up with this idea 10 minutes ago. **

* * *

><p>Toothless was very sad today. Why was he sad? Hiccup kicked him out of the house. Toothless didn't even do anything this time. Well, some schematics <em>may <em>have drool on them. But for all Hiccup knew, it was Stoick's saliva.

So Toothless laid on the porch, staring out into the village. _SOOOOOO BOOOOOOOORED. _Toothless yawned and rolled onto his back, staring at the cloudless blue sky. He reached out with a paw toward the blue abyss. Oh how he yearned to fly. How he yearned to perform intricate tricks and stunts. How he yearned to-

Wait.

Something was cooking. Toothless sniffed the air deeply. His nostrils exploded with sensation. The air around him smelt absolutely _divine. _The obsidian dragon rolled back onto his paws and sniffed at the ground like bloodhound.

Toothless circled the house twice before he found the source of the scent. It was coming from an open window, specifically, the window of the kitchen. Toothless also heard the crackle of fire emanate from the window. The reptile poked his in the kitchen to investigate. The aroma became stronger. Toothless felt his mouth filling with saliva.

With the kitchen was Hiccup. He was covered in yeast and dough was splattered on the walls.

"Okay, this time it won't explode," Hiccup muttered to himself as he added the sugar. "Oh please don't explode, I need you to not explode." Spoke to the bowl of batter before him.

Okaaaay. Hiccup has officially gone off the deep end. Toothless continued to watch silent as his rider added different ingredients to the bowl of batter before him. The dragon wondered what exactly his rider was making.

Soon Hiccup was finished and poured the, the _whatever-the-hell-that-thing-is _into a tray and placed that in the stone oven.

"Maybe I should pray to the Gods that my cake won't explode." Hiccup thought out loud. "Yeah, I shouldn't take any risks." The human promptly cleaned himself off and left the kitchen to go pray to every god, _EVER. _

Once his rider left the room, Toothless scrambled through the window and onto the kitchen floor. The dragon trotted to the oven and peered in. The '_cake'_ or whatever the hell that thing was didn't look to appetizing. It didn't have a single fish in it at all.

Maybe if Toothless helped Hiccup, he'd let the dragon in. It seemed like a great idea. The dragon just didn't realized he was already in the house.

Toothless grabbed the tray, he barely felt any warmth from the fire, and placed it onto the kitchen table.

First step, fish. Toothless grabbed some cod from a basket and chomped it up with his mouth. He added the bits of raw fish into the batter and mixed it around a little bit with a claw.

Second step, more fish. The dragon added some salmon into the batter. This time he added some drool to make it kick a little.

Third step, grass. Toothless quickly sprinted outside to go grabbed some the of the grass that relaxed him and the other dragons. The Fury tore apart a bundle of grass in his mouth and spit it onto the mix.

There, now that looked appetizing. Toothless mixed the batter around once more before returned it to the oven and making his escape.

-_About 1 hour later-_

"Wow," Hiccup examined the cake. "It didn't explode this time."

"Good job son." Stoick patted his son on the back. "Maybe you should be a bread maker."

"Yeah, a bit late for that."Hiccup laughed. "Man, Astrid is gonna love this. After all, it's for her birthday."


	22. Her

**Ugh... a game I'm torrenting is taking forever to download. Curse you AT&T and your shit internet! Kay, moving on. My President's break has been going pretty well, how about the rest of you? I wish I had a girlfriend... well it looks like I'm stuck with you guys.**

* * *

><p>I first saw her when I was at a cliff overlooking off over the ocean one late night.<p>

Hiccup didn't want to go night flying tonight. He and Astrid were making weird noises in Hiccup's room. I wondered what they were doing.

Anyways, I saw her that night. It was just for a brief moment. She was off in the distance. My dragon eyes could see a dark definition in the night sky. And in an instant she was gone.

I saw her again a few night later.

I was at the cliff again, Hiccup was on a hunt with his Father for 'bonding', whatever the Hel that was.

She was closer this night. This time I saw blue eyes. Deep blue eyes. She stared at me as she passed the island. I swear I could see a grin forming on her lips.

I didn't see her for another week.

Blue-eyes came to me this time. I was at the cove where I drew my hunting route for Hiccup all those months ago. I saw near the pond, lazily flicking my tail back and forth in the water.

There was a whoosh and a thump. My earfins perked up to the noise. Heading whipping around, I searched for the source of the noise.

There stood the most beautiful sight my eyes had ever laid eyes on. Another Night Fury. A _Female _Night Fury.

She sat on her haunches with her wings wrapped around her slim body, staring at me.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm Toothless."

"I'm Ember."


	23. Trapped

Fire and smoke. Fire and smoke engulfed the wooden house that collapsed on top of him. He roared for help, but the fire and wood muffled his cries.

He was sure a wing and his tail were broken. One of his paws was being crushed by a wooden beam. The fire was quickly burning up the oxygen.

So this was how he was going to die. Not in a glorious battle or of old age. Not in a courageous moment or self sacrifice. He would die not with a roar, but with a whimper.

He chuckled mentally. There was no point. His eyes slowly drooped, clouding his vision with darkness. He was ready. All he hoped for was that Hiccup was okay and that on the other side there would be fish. Just mountains made of fish.

The rest of his body slowly relaxed. He was slipping away.

Then, the weight crushing him was lifted.

"TOOTHLESS!"

* * *

><p><strong>The wonders of teenage angst. I'm sorry for the really negative chapter. If you can help it, please review the chapter and not the whole beginning part. <strong>

**On a similar note, I've noticed people have been favoriting and adding this to their alerts but not reviewing. Please review so it'll possibly attract more people and push chapters out more often.**


	24. Baby

So as it turns out, humans don't lay eggs. They just get really really _really_ fat. Eventually they start screaming. After possibly breaking the father's hand and more screaming, out comes a baby. A pink hairless ugly little thing.

Toothless sat out on the porch while Astrid and Hiccup admired their newborn baby. The night fury looked out at the setting sun, which produced an orange glow that bathed the village.

"Hey buddy." Toothless turned to look at the source of the voice. There stood Hiccup holding a small bundle in his arms. "Do you wanna see my baby?" Toothless slowly nodded. Hiccup walked over to the dragon and sat down next to it.

Wrapped in the blankets was a napping baby. Its tiny chest rose and fell. Toothless lowered his head and sniffed the newborn. The newborn open its eyes and looked at the dragon. A tiny hand emerged from the blanket and reached out. Toothless rubbed his head against the hand softly.

"Well I better get this little guy in before he gets a cold." Hiccup stood and walked back toward the door."Do you wanna come in? I'm sure this little guy would love your company." Toothless gave his rider a gummy smile and followed the new father into the home.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I'm just pumping these out now aren't I? A review would be nice. Thanks!<strong>


	25. Relaxed

Toothless and Hiccup sat at a cliff overlooking the ocean. Toothless laid on his belly, snoozing. Hiccup laid his back on Toothless' side, watching the blue waves of the ocean.

He felt calm. For once in a long time, Hiccup was relaxed. Since the defeat of the Death two years ago, he'd been flying from island to island, trying to get the clans to ally themselves with the dragons. He was pretty successful. After he returned to Berk, he spent a few months training more riders and trained the new blacksmith apprentice that was to replace him.

It was so stressful. Hiccup swore he didn't sit down for more than a few minutes befor ehe was called to assist someone with their dragon.

Finally, he had a break. Hicup breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp air. He scratched Toothless' head absentmindedly.

For the first time in a long time, he was relaxing.


	26. Rite of Passage

**So... Hunger Games... was pretty awesome. Of course stuff was omitted and some stuff modified, but overall, pretty good. I give it 9.7/10. **

**(Spoilers) One thing though, WHAT THE HELL PEETA. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. BRO, YOU DON'T JUST TOUCH A GIRL'S BRAID WHEN YOUR GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. When a girl counts down to eating lethal berries, you look her straight in the eye and try not to cry. You do not stroke her hair, no matter how soft it may look. Dear Odin, I'm turning into such a girl...**

* * *

><p>"Do it!"<p>

"Be a man! Be a VIKING!"

Toothless watched from the bushes as Tuffnut and Snoutlout tried pushing Hiccup into more bushes. Surprisingly enough, Hiccup actually managed to resist. Fishlegs stood there nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"Guys, we shouldn't be doing this." Fishlegs looked around.

"Calm down, it's just a little peek at the springs." Snoutlout grinned. "Today's the day when the girls bathe."

"For the last time, no!" Hiccup desperately tried to escaped their grip, but failed.

"Why not?" Tuffnut stopped pushing for a moment.

"Because,that's why." Hiccup couldn't come up with a better excuse.

Humans never ceased to amaze Toothless. Why were they trying to force Hiccup to see the women of Berk bathe?

"No, shut up. This is part of being a man, seeing women naked!" Snoulout yelled at Hiccup.

Ohhhhhh. So this was a rite of passage. Toothless smiled. All they had to do was asked and he would've helped. Toothless stood and walked over to the boys. The dragon managed to tackle all of them at once and pushed them into the bushes and out the other side. That was easy.

"Oh dear Odin."

"MY EYES. THEY BURN!"

On the other side of the bushes stood not beautiful naked women, but large hairy men. They all stood simultaneously, revealing some _parts_ that the boys did not wish to see.

"We are leaving!" Snoutlout yelled before he sprinted back through the bushes, leaving the others behind. The other boys followed suit, leaving only Toothless behind.

What was wrong? Was it a lack of women? Must be. So if the rite of passage for boys is seeing women bathing, the rite of passage for girls must be seeing men bathing. Toothless had no idea whether Astrid or Ruffnut had already gone through their rites, but it never hurt to double check.


	27. Midnight Ride

"C'mon buddy." Toothless grinned and followed his rider out the door. They exited out into the cool night air. Perfect for some midnight flying. Soon they were off, sailing in the clouds. The pair rose above the clouds.

It was beautiful. Every single star glittered in the black sky. In all directions, the world seemed infinite, like they could fly forever and never find the sun. Cotton white cloud hovered below them while the black sky enveloped the air above them. Perfect harmony.

"Wow Toothless, this just never gets boring." Toothless nodded vigorously in agreement. They stayed up for a little while. Taking in the beauty of the Moon and the stars.

Once they landed, Hiccup hung the saddle in the stable. "Night, Toothless." Hiccup rubbed the dragon behind the ear and entered his home.

Toothless smiled at his rider. It was the first time they've in months.


	28. Advice

"Hey Toothless." Fishlegs plopped down next to the dragon. They sat on a cliff, overlooking an ocean.

_Hello fat one._

"So could I ask you a question Tooth?" Fishlegs twiddled his fingers. Toothless continued to stare out into the horizon.

_No_

"So there's kinda sorta maybe this girl that I really like."

_What? Now this is interesting. _Toothless turned his head to look at the boy.

"And well, I'm not really sure how to talk to her?" It sounded more like a question that statement.

_Fish, lot's of fish. _

"It's just, she's so pretty and I kinda lose hold of myself when I'm around her.

_Are you an idiot? I just said fish! Oh wait, human can't understand dragons... Forget what I said Fishlegs. Dammit! I just did it again._

They sat in silence, waiting for the other to do something.

"Ya know, I've been observing the rituals of dragons."

_This is gonna go somewhere uncomfortable._

"And I've noticed that male dragons tend to have more than one partner."

_And it just did._

"So I'm wondering if you've had a few partners." Toothless sat in guilty silence. "So you have! Mind giving me a few pointers?"

_No, go away. _Toothless turned his head away and began heading back to the village.

"Please Tooth?" Fishlegs' eyes began tearing up. "I swear I'll get you an extra basket of fish every day for the next month!"

_What? _Toothless stopped and turned at the boy.

"C'mon Toothless, nice juicy cod, and lots of salmon."

_Fine I'll do it. _Toothless sighed and nodded.

"Yay!"

The next morning, Ruffnut found a dozen half chewed fish waiting for her on her porch.


	29. Anniversary

"Morning Toothless." Astrid handed Toothless a salmon and scratched his head. "How's it going?" Toothless gave a small smile. The girl sat down on the hay that was Toothless' bed in the stable. "I miss him Toothless."

The dragon's head drooped low and his eyes dropped to the ground.

"I regret everything." Astrid sighed. "All the teasing, the aggression. All of it. Despite how we treated him, he still tried to help." Astrid wiped a tear from her eye. Toothless snuggled up next to her. "I wish I could take all it back. Maybe, maybe that would change things..."

That night was the one year anniversary of when Berk lost Hiccup Haddock the Third to the Green Death.


	30. Burning

Toothless never understood why Humans burned their fish. It removed all that nice fishy flavor. At least, that's what Toothless thought. He never tried burned fish.

The dragon stared at the nice salmon in front of him. The cool, juicy, mouth watering salmon. Salmon was definitely one of his favorite fishes.

Hmmm

Maybe he should try some burned fish. He thought about it for a few minutes before coming to a logical conclusion, well, logical in a dragon's eyes.

If burning was bad, it would only make salmon taste not as great, since it was the best. If burning was good, it would make the salmon taste even better. Right?

His blue fire scorched the fish, leaving it blackened and shriveled. He took the fish -or what was left of it- in his mouth and instantly spit it out.

Toothless still never understood why humans burned their fish

**Just a note, Toothless doesn't understand cooking so he calls it burning since that's pretty much what is happening.**


	31. Happy for You

Hiccup and Astrid were leaning against a tree overlooking the village. It was sunset and Astrid was snuggling into Hiccup's shoulder. It was perfect. Hiccup kissed the top of Astrid's head and closed his eyes.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup spoke into Astrids hair.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Astrid moved her head and kissed Hiccup. "You know, I could get used to this."

"Yeah, I don't ever want to move." Hiccup chuckled. "This moment... it's just too perfect right now."

Not far from the the couple's position sat a black dragon. He watched them and smiled sadly. He and Hiccup were best friends, but they've been growing apart lately.

He didn't blame Astrid. She actually made Hiccup happier than he could. As long as Hiccup was happy, Toothless was happy.

**It's a bit of a bittersweet ending right? I'm sorry if some of these last chapters have been a bit, sad. It's just I can't thing of anything original that's funny. I hope you guys are all having a nice day!**


	32. Taylor Swift

**This is a bit of a modern AU chapter. Let's assume it's 2012 and everything that has ever happened in our universe has happened in this one.**

* * *

><p>Toothless the cat yawned and stretched out on his owner's bed. That was a good nap. He hopped down onto the carpet and trotted out of Hiccup's room.<p>

Toothless meowed at an empty house Right now Stoick was at work, doing whatever he did for a living. Toothless was pretty sure he figure skated, that or a football coach, one of the two. Hiccup was at school, that's pretty self explanatory.

"Toothless I'm home!" Speak of the devil. Toothless ran down the stairs towards his owner. He ran into the kitchen where Hiccup had his head in the fridge.

"Meow." Toothless stared up at the human. That meow translated into: _"I'm hungry, feed me."_

"Hello to you too Toothless." Hiccup smiled before he bit into an apple.

"Meow." Toothless purred. _"Now's not the time for games! Feed me now!" _

"You hungry buddy?" Hiccup rubbed the cat's back.

"Meow." Toothless purred pleasurably. _"Ahh yeah- no wait! Stop it! I'm hungry!" _Toothless moved away from the hand and to his food bowl. Hiccup poured a small cup of dry food before leaving the kitchen. _"Finally! I haven't eaten for like 2 hours!"_

Upstairs, hiccup began playing some music. It was loud enough that Toothless could hear it through the walls. It was muffled, so Toothless finished up quickly before investigating. What Toothless heard and saw was probably the best thing he has/will see ever, of all time.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time <em>

Hiccup was dancing around, singing along with Taylor Swift. He seemed really into it, singing and dancing his heart out. Hiccup spotted Toothless and picked the cat up, singing to it.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me _

Hiccup held Toothless high and spun around. He laughed and fell onto the bed, Toothless landed onto his chest.

"I love this song." Hiccup said breathlessly. His expression was one of euphoria. _Ding-Dong! _Or not. The boy hopped up, paused the song, and turned off his computer screen, leaving the speakers on.

Toothless watched his owner run out of his room to answer the door.

"Hi Astrid, just on time." He heard Hiccup say.

"Hey." The door closed and Toothless heard the humans come up the stairs. "So Hiccup, calculus."

"Calculus." Hiccup repeated, pulling a massive book out of his backpack.

"Meow." Toothless hopped between Astrid's legs and began weaving himself through them.

"Aww, hey Toothless." She bent down and petted the cat. "I'll play with you later. I just gotta talk to Hiccup about boring old math okay?" Toothless replied with a purr.

The cat leaped up onto Hiccup desk, curled up into a ball and slipped into slumber. Hiccup and Astrid got to work on their Calculus homework.

"(Insert Calculus here)" Toothless woke to Hiccup using big complicated words. He yawned and stretched out, how long was he out? The cat stepped across the keyboard on the desk and walked out the room. The last key Toothless hit was the space bar.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time <em>

Astrid stared at the speakers and then at Hiccup. "Is that Taylor Swift?"

"No?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own <em>"You Belong With Me" <em>by Taylor Swift. Also, I don't know any Calculus so when I looked it up, my brain partially exploded.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	33. Rubbing

_Aw yeah. Right there. Mhm. Right there. Just perfect._

Toothless purred in ecstasy. His whole body was tingling. It felt like he was floating among clouds.

"Toothless how long do I have to keep rubbing? My hands are starting to hurt." Hiccup asked.

_Until I feel satisfied._

"Seriously Toothless, my arms are starting to hurt." Astrid moved her hands up and down in long deep strokes.

_Yeah. Just keep going. This feels amazing._

Toothless moaned in pleasure.

"Ah Odin, my hands are staring to chafe." Astrid lifted he hands and stared at them.

"Here, use some olive oil." Hiccup handed her a bottle of the yellow oil. Astrid poured it on her hand and resumed her stroking motions.

"Are we even doing this right? I've never done this with Stormfly." Astrid inquired.

"I think. Snotlout said he does this all the time with Fireworm. He said long strokes." Hiccup explained. "Of course, Fireworm is a Nightmare. Maybe for Night Furies they like it faster, ya know, because they're pretty fast." Hiccup increased the tempo of his strokes.

_Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! _Toothless' entire body relaxed and he groaned in satisfaction.

"Seems like he enjoys it." Astrid chuckled, joining in on the increased rubbing.

_Yes! Almost there, almost at my peak! Just a tiny bit more! _

Toothless inhaled and gave a great sneeze, fire erupting out of his nostrils.

Apparently when you give a massage to your dragon, it sneezes, go figure.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you guys were thinking! Ah well, that was fun to write. Do you guys think this bumps the rating up?<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	34. Fish plus The Great Hall equals Profit?

**Standard Disclaimer I throw in every so often: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or anything related to it.**

**Thanks to G**_**eorgelucasisawsome**_**for the Idea**

* * *

><p>"Meatlug! Move your fat ass!" Fireworm barked. "We gotta get this done before our riders wake up!"<p>

"So... Many... Steps..." The Gronkle dragged himself up the the steps to the Great Hall. "Who... designed... this... place..."

"Dragon up and drop off the last of the fish." Toothless said. Meatlug was still at least a dozen steps from the top.

"Hurry up fatass!" Fireworm's nostrils erupted with smoke.

"Could you please stop being so mean?" Stormfly said softly.

"Finally! I'm here!" Meatlug collapsed at the top of the steps.

"You still have to drop it off." Toothless said flatly, pointing at the giant doors.

"Ugh." Meatlug groaned and dragged himself into the hall. Once inside, he regurgitated half a dozen fish, adding to a large pile of of bile covered fish. The pile of fish Meatlug added to was actually one of about 20.

The dragons had spent all night collecting fish from the boats and from people's homes and transporting them to the Great Hall. The idea was that they wanted to thank the people of Berk by providing them breakfast.

The four dragons smiled satisfactorily at the piles of bile covered fish and turned to descend the stairs and go to their respective homes.

"Hey wait," Stormfly stopped, "Don't humans like to cook their food?" The three other dragons thought for a moment.

"Yeah, Stormfly is right, we need to cook the fish." Toothless nodded. Fireworm and Meatlug agreed.

"How though? We don't exactly know how to cook." Meatlug raised his paw. "Or have opposable thumbs."

"Well cooking is basically burning." Toothless stated. "So all we gotta do is-"

"BURN IT!" Fireworm instantly lit himself on fire and dove into a pile of fish. He swam through in and popped out. "Well, guys?"

Toothless instantly joined in and started blasting plasma bolts in the piles, scorching a lot at a time. Soon the four dragons were blasting every fish in sight. Once a decent fire had started, the reptiles surveyed their work.

"I think we did a pretty good job guys." Stormly smiled at the other three.

"Agreed." Toothless grinned.

As the four dragons walked away, fire raced up the wooden pillars. Flames set everything in the hall ablaze, burning everything it licked.

_The next morning..._

"Oh dear Odin." Stoick collapsed on his knees in front of the remains of the Great Hall. "What evil have we done to deserve this?"

"NOOOOOOO." Gobber ran past him into the charred ruins. "M' mead! All th' mead!" Gobber collapsed in tears. "The mead." he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, Comments, Concerns?<strong>


	35. Party

Today the dragons had a party

They had in the forest where the trees were nice and hardy

The fish were brought in with baskets

There was enough to fill a thousand caskets

Some dragons brought barrels of mead

Toothless drank an entire barrel with greed

The dragons celebrated deep into the night

Until it was first light

In the morning, they stumbled away

Some fell into the bay

Some fell into slumber

Some ate some lumber

Toothless, he fell in slumber

Holding a cucumber

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I mix it up with a poem<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	36. Staring

It was the end of the day at Berk. The white clouds blotted out the sun, keeping the island from feeling the warm orange rays.

Hiccup was hammering away at a sword when he felt like someone was staring at him. He looked up. There was no one at the window or in the street for that matter. He brushed it off and dipped the sword into cold water to cool it.

He tossed it into a pile of weapons ready to be picked up by their owners and closed up the shop. As he closed the window from the outside, he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. Glancing back, he found a still empty street. Where was everyone?

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Hiccup started for home. His eyes darted around, searching for anyone. He was so focused on looking for someone he didn't hear a certain blonde haired beauty sneak up on him.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid hit him on the back. Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin. "How's it going?"

"F-fine." Hiccup managed to say, trying to still his pounding heart.

"Are you sure?" Astrid took his hand in hers. That sent a jolt to his already racing heart.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he thought,_ 'So we're at that stage now'_

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "It's just that I feel like someone is staring at me and I haven't seen anyone other than you for a little while."

"Really?" Astrid looked behind him. "Oh Thor." Her face suddenly became as white as snow. "H-Hiccup, look behind you." Hiccup's mind suddenly ran through a thousand scenarios at once. Was it a dragon eating a person? Did raiders sneaking into the village? Was Toothless trying to rape Tuffnut again?

Hiccup slowly turned around, prepared for the worse, to find nothing. There was a cackle of laughter behind him.

"You should have seen your face!" Astrid managed to gasp in between laughs.

"Shut up." Hiccup said irritably. He turned and began walking away. Astrid immediately stopped laughing and ran up to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She threw her arms over his shoulders. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Astrid muttered into his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you mad." Slowly, his arms snaked around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder. His eyes remained open and stared out. He could see the edge of the forest from here. He stared into the foliage as he held Astrid. And then he saw it.

At the edge of the forest stood something. It was tall, like a tree, but very narrow. It seemed to be as thin as himself. It looked to be completely black except for a section of white at the top. Any features were obscured by the distance.

He blinked. He expected to see the figure standing there, but did not. It was a young tree. A gap in the leaves behind it formed a white oval just above it. He was just seeing things.

"Hiccup? You can let go now." Astrid said awkwardly. Hiccup suddenly realized he was still holding her. His arms were quickly at his sides.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts." He smiled sheepishly.

"Right. Look I gotta go, catch ya later?" She offered.

"Yeah, definitely." Astrid punched him playfully on the arm.

"That's for hugging me for too long." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. The girl turned and began walking away like nothing happened.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just felt like it!" Hiccup couldn't help but smile at her retreating figure. He had to be the luckiest guy on the planet.

A few minutes later, Hiccup was ascending the hill to his house. Suddenly there it was again, something -or someone- was staring at him. Looking around, he found no one again. Strange.

Brushing it off as exhaustion from a long day's work, he entered the dark house.

"Toothless? You here buddy?" The rider yelled to an empty house. Toothless must have been out with the other dragons or something.

Once he closed the door, the feeling of eye drilling into the back of his head disappeared. His growling stomach replaced the creepy feeling. After eating a quick snack of dried salmon and bread, he jumped into his bed. Once under the soft furs, he slipped into the bliss of sleep.

Hiccup woke up.

It wasn't because Toothless had coming barging into his room or Stoick had kicked the front door down (again) singing drunken merry rhymes. No, it was cold. Like someone had ripped off his furs on a cold winter morning.

Opening his eyes, Hiccup saw stars. What? He stood and looked around him.

He was in the forest. But he didn't recognize this area. He stood in a small clearing, surrounded by dense forest. He couldn't hear the ocean, that meant he must have been in the center of the island. Embedded in the trunk of a tree was an axe. Maybe Astrid came here to practice. Upon closer inspection, he knew this couldn't be Astrid's. The wood was rotted and moss covered the rust blade. It had to have been hear for years.

Taking a step forward, he hissed in pain. He had stepped on a rock. He had no shoes on. At least his still had his metal leg.

In fact, he wasn't wearing very much. All he had on were a pair of trousers and a thin tunic. They didn't really provide much protection against the cold of night.

Now careful to avoid any rocks, he exited the clearing. He was going toward what he assumed to be south, which was the direction of the village.

As he walked, his mind wandered. How the hell did he get here? He considered himself somewhat of a light sleeper. With most of the village being clumsy and barrel chested, he doubted it could have been any of them. It could have been Astrid, but even she would've needed help carrying his crippled ass into the middle of the forest without waking him up.

Suddenly he became aware of a second pair of footsteps and the feeling of eyes on him again. They were almost in tune with his, but they were just a bit off. He turned and stared behind him. Trees. Just trees. _'Just hearing things Hiccup'_ Hiccup tried to reassure himself, _'Must have been a squirrel or something'_.

When he continued his trek again, the footsteps returned. He stopped, but the second pair of footsteps didn't. A surge of adrenaline screamed at him to run, and he complied. Sprinting as fast as his metal prosthetic could allow him, he ran in different directions, trying to lose his follower.

He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Hands on his knees, he gasped for air, sweat trickling down his face. His foot and stump ached. That had to be the farthest he'd ran in years. Looking up, he saw something that threw him onto the ground in shock.

The axe in the tree trunk.

He had run full circle. No that wasn't possible, he only made two right turns and a left turn; right? Then he heard something that chilled him to his core.

Footsteps. Looking straight ahead through a gap in the tree trunks, he saw it. A tall slim figure, blacker than the night around it, with a white face than seemed to almost glow in the darkness. It was slowly walking toward him.

Blink.

The figure had somehow crossed a huge distance in the blink of an eye. Every tired muscle in his body screamed at him to run. His brain tried to send orders to move but to no avail.

Blink.

It got closer.

Blink.

And closer.

Blink.

And closer.

Blink.

It stood at his feet, staring down at him. Hiccup stared up at it, barely breathing out of fear. It didn't have a face. It had the features of a face, jaw line, nose ridge, and a forehead. But it lacked the important parts; the eyes, nostrils, hair, mouth, and ears.

It bent down and grabbed Hiccup by the collar, bringing him up to eye level, or what could be considered eye level. A line appeared across the lower half of its face and curled upwards. It was smiling.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." Astrid spoke into his shoulder. What? He was back to earlier that afternoon. Did he just imagine all of that?

Hiccup scanned the tree line, expecting the figure. Nothing, just trees. When Astrid left, Hiccup couldn't shake the feeling.

Something was staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>With the game "<em>Slender" <em>(Play it and tell me how you feel!) out and all these videos on it, I thought I'd just write a creepypasta in honor of it. Does this count as a creepypasta? Or is it just a creepy story? Eh, whatever.**

**With it currently being 1AM here, I don't think I'm going to sleep with the image of Slenderman fresh in my head. If you do not know who Slenderman is, I envy you.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	37. Kill it!

**COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT AN: At the time of writing this note, I just watched the London Olympic Opening Ceremony and it was EPIC. Then I had an idea for the 2020 Olympics (Rio got 2016), that year should go to New Zealand. Why? One man, four words. **

**Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

**That would be so EPIC TIMES INFINITY TO THE POWER OF AWESOME. **

**Then 2024 could go to the US. Just get Michael Bay, he's practically the epitome of an American director. 4 straight hours of massive explosions and hot women. Everyone in the stadium goes deaf/blind. The End**

**Also, 100ft tall VOLDEMORT.**

**END OF IRRELEVANT AN**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, what the hell is that?" Astrid pointed a a black dot skittering across the wooden floor of his house.<p>

"A spider." Hiccup answered. Astrid pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Kill it!" Hiccup stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Astrid, a-are you afraid of spiders?" He tried to contain the grin that threatened to break out.

"N-no it just-" Astrid screamed as the spider changed directions and headed for them on the couch. "Kill it!"

Toothless, hearing the scream, burst in. Astrid pointed at the ground and Toothless stared at the arachnid. He let out a dragon scream and hopped onto the couch in between the teenagers.

_What's the matter with you? Kill it!_

"Kill it Hiccup!" Astrid yelled at her boyfriend.

"Are you two serious right now?" Hiccup made no move to kill the offending spider.

"Just kill it!" Astrid clutched onto Toothless as if her life depended on it. Said dragon was trying to use the girl as a human shield.

"I want to hear you say it." Hiccup teased.

"Say what!" Astrid shrieked as the spider stopped and stared up at them.

_Kill the 8-legged demon now or you're never getting to fly again! _

"I want to hear you say: I'm Astrid Hofferson and I'm afraid of spiders!"

"No!" Astrid let her pride get in the way.

"Say it," Hiccup bent down and picked up the spider. He held it in his palm and brought it closer the the girl and dragon. "Or else." Toothless raised Astrid in front of him, who was screaming like a banshee.

_Say it or we'll both die!_

"I-I'm Astrid Hofferson and-" She paused.

"And?" Hiccup brought the spider threateningly closer.

"I'm afraid of spiders!"

"Now you Toothless." Hiccup was having too much fun with this.

_What? I can't even speak!_

"He can't even talk!" Astrid voiced the dragon's thoughts.

"Do your best bud."

Toothless let out a string on incomprehensible gurgles and warbles.

"Close enough." Hiccup walked to the front door and threw the spider out into the snow.

He returned to two hate filled glares.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, Comments, Concerns?<strong>


	38. Talking

**Thanks to **_**Triple xxXOwnage **_**for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p>"Morning Toothless." Hiccup sat up on his bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.<p>

"Morning." The dragon yawned and scratched its face with a claw. Wait what? Hiccup turned his head and stared at the dragon. Toothless noticed the look his rider was giving him and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "What, do I got something on my face or something?" The Fury pawed at his face.

"Y-your talking!" Hiccup waved his finger at the dragon's mouth.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! How do you think you're communicating with me!" Hiccup was freaking out.

"Oh." Toothless had a pensive look on his face for a moment. "So I am."

"How are you so calm about this!" Hiccup was pacing the room now.

"I don't know, how are you not so calm about this?" Toothless rebutted, watching his rider pace the room on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Because your a dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Dragons can't talk!"

"Hey, that's racist!"

"How are we going to tell everyone? Can other dragons speak? Could you guys always talk?" Hiccup shot off quickly.

"I don't know. I'm hungry, let's get fish." Toothless casually walked out the door. Hiccup stood there dumbfounded, watching the reptile slither away.

One breakfast later, Hiccup and Toothless were leaving the house. Hiccup was considerably more calm than when he woke up.

"Are you sure you don't know how you're able to speak?" Hiccup inquired for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour.

"No, I do not know how I'm able to speak." Toothless said, an annoyed edge to his voice. "Hey look," Toothless pointed in front of them. "There's everyone, maybe the Fat O- Fish legs knows."

"Yeah maybe Fish legs does know!" Hiccup sprinted ahead at the group of teenage vikings. "Guys! I gotta show you something!" He waved at the group.

"Yeah he has something to show you!" Toothless yelled. The group froze and stared at the dragon.

"D-did he just talk!" Snoutlout shouted. "Dragons don't talk!"

"That is racist." Toothless stated nonchalantly.

"How is this even possible?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Fascinating." Fish legs examined Toothless with a magnifying glass. "Extremely fascinating." He opened the dragons mouth and stuck his end in, much to the discomfort of said dragon.

"Fish, could ya not do that to my dragon?"

"Right sorry." Fish released the dragon, who promptly took huge breaths.

"Are you sure this is Toothless?" Tuffnut squinted at the dragon. "Are you sure this isn't some replacement sent to kill all of us?" Tuffnut moved to a cliff, when he stared at the horizon in a trance like state. "Maybe Toothless is out there somewhere, broken and waiting for the comforting embrace of his rider." Jaws dropped.

"What the hell?" Toothless uttered after a few moments of silence.

"Huh what?" Tuffnut shook his head, releasing himself from the trance. "I like focused there for a second. Freaky."

"Right," Astrid said, turning back to Toothless. "How are you talking?"

"I don't know. Just like I don't know why you guys keep touching lips." Toothless pointed his claws at Astrid and Hiccup.

"What?" Ruffnut stifled a giggle.

"N-nothing." Astrid's face turn a deep shade of red.

"He's delusional." Hiccup elbowed his dragon.

"What? Hiccup sneaks out almost every night and meets up with Astrid in the forest." Astrid lunged at Toothless, held back just barely by Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup, how is she like," Snotlout made a circle with his fingers and put another finger through. "in yeah." Seriously? He's a viking and he can't say sex?

Astrid turned around and attacked Snotlout, Hiccup didn't even hold her back.

"Ooooh, feisty." Tuffnut patted Hiccup on the back. "Good catch." Astrid stopped pounding on Snotlout to punch Tuffnut in the nose. "I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut cried, cupping his bleeding nose.

"Suck it up. Don't cry like the night you cried yourself to sleep." Ruffnut growled.

"What?" Toothless spoke up. "You cried yourself to sleep?"

"Duuuude." Snotlout snickered.

"I had good reason!" Tuffnut cried out. "It was Toothless' fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at the reptile.

"I made you cry?"

"Yeah, it was the night you..." Tuffnut mumbled the last part.

"Speak up, I didn't hear the last part." Snotlout cupped his ear.

"It was the night Toothless..."

"Dude c'mon, speak up." Fish legs pleaded.

"It was the night he tried to rape me alright!" Tuffnut stifled a sob.

"What?" Astrid tried to contain her giggle and a smile. Keyword, _tried_.

"He pounced on me while I was talking a walk." Tuffnut rubbed his eyes. "And started slobbering all over me." Eyes turned to Toothless.

"What? I thought he was this hot dragon." Toothless shrugged.

"How, what," Astrid sputtered.

"Allow me to explain." Hiccup stepped in. "You see, that night, he drank an entire barrel of mead and ate some strange plants we found growing near my house." He explained.

"The combination must have caused a hallucination or something." Fishlegs inferred.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he sexually assaulted me!"

"Technically, I assaulted a figment of my imagination. And that figment of my imagination just turned out to be you."

"Shut up!" Tuffnut huffed.

"Anyways," Fish legs said after a few moments of awkward silence. "What are we doing today guys?"

"I don't know, see if your dragons can talk?" Hiccup suggested sarcastically. Instantly everyone disappeared, leaving small clouds of dust Well everyone but Fish legs, who was still moving quite fast for his size.

"Now what, everyone is gone." Toothless crept into the shade of a nearby tree and sat on his haunches, leaning against the thick trunk.

"Well we co-" Hiccup started to speak but was interrupted by his dragon.

"Wait, you know what, don't talk." Toothless curled up into a ball. "How about we change things up a little. I talk and you don't. Now it's time for my nap."

Hiccup opened is mouth to speak but didn't, he didn't really know what to say. So, he left his talking dragon to nap under the tree.

Talking dragons are kind of assholes.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it's been a year since I posted the first chapter. I've come quite a long way since then. Thanks for all the support this past year and I hope for your continued support.<strong>

**Right now I have just about 90 reviews. I didn't think I would have gotten 10 reviews. Thank you guys. Words cannot express my appreciation and gratitude.**

**Anyways, I start Sophmore year of High School (10th grade for those of you that didn't know) on August 14th. Gah. I wish I did more this summer. I spent the entire month of July in my room playing Skyrim, Mass Effect 3, and Minecraft... I really need a girlfriend...**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	39. One More Time

As the years passed, Hiccup changed. His hair grew gray. His skin grew wrinkly. He slowed down. He had lost his youth and became and old man.

Toothless, on the other hand, had barely changed, dragons lived for centuries. He still kept his energy and joy. Everyday he would play with Hiccup and Astrid's children. He was fine with that, but the children were nothing compared to his best friend.

As the years went by, the pair flew less and less.

An elderly Hiccup hobbled out his front door and sat down on a rocking chair on his porch. Toothless lay curled next to him, dozing. Hiccup smiled and slowly rocked back and forth, watching the sun set.

Hiccup did his time as chief, but long passed the position to his son, who was doing a fine job. He now spent his days as a mentor to the village's blacksmith, Chomper. It was around that time he stopped flying with Toothless.

Wow, had it really been 3 years already? Time flies. Hiccup smiled at his joke. Maybe, just maybe.

"Hey buddy?" Toothless lifted his head at the sound of his friend. "Let's go flying." Toothless gave his signature gummy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>My first day of Sophmore year was... eventful. Eventful in the case that in everyone of my classes, there are at least 2 other guys who I share my first name with. Roll Call has never been more confusing for me.<strong>

**Also, in my English class, my teacher had us arrange ourselves by month of birth. She really thought Sophmores could handle such a difficult task such as that? After a few moment of confusion, one of my classmates told us all to be quiet and arranged us all in our proper seats. It was really intimidating. At least I know who the class is going to rely on in the impending zombie apocalypse.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	40. Approval

Stoick woke to a very odd sight. He entered the dining room to find a breakfast set for one on the table. It was a simple one of mead and roasted fish. He opened his mouth to thank Hiccup, but stopped when he noticed Toothless.

Toothless was sitting on his hing legs, silently watching him. The dragon had a gummy smiled on his face. Did he? No, dragons can't- can they?

After going through his usual morning rounds, Stoick entered the Mead Hall for a lunch. He was planning on grabbing a mug of ale and creating a mountain of meat on his plate when he stopped. Standing at the entrance to the hall was Toothless.

Now the dragon was somehow holding onto a tray with his paws that had a mug of ale and what looked to be half a pig. How long was he waiting there? Toothless handed the tray to a bewildered Stoick.

"Ah, thank you Toothless." Stoick patted the dragon on the head. Toothless just responded with a signature smile. He took a bite of the meat. "Good job." Toothless smiled with satisfaction and trotted out the hall.

Yesterday, Toothless was down by the docks, stealing fish, when he overheard a conversation between two vikings.

"Ah, nothing in the world is better than the approval of Stoick the Vast." One said.

"No, nothing is better than being lost in the legs of a women." His companion replied.

"Eh, one of the two."

Toothless then made it his mission to achieve these tasks. Astrid wasn't really happy about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, Comments, Concerns?<strong>


	41. Sheep

"Baaaaa." The sheep returned to eating it's grass.

Toothless stood on the other side of the fence, sticking his head through a gap between the boards.

"_Hey sheep, let's do something!" _Toothless grinned.

"Baaa." It said without looking up.

"_What do you mean you have things to do?" _Toothless looked around the sheep's pen. There was nothing other than grass. _"There's nothing to do!"_

"Baaa."

"_Eating grass is not a thing!"_

"Baa."

"_No it's not!"_

"Baa."

"_No it's not!" _Toothless cried.

"Baa."

"_Why am I asking you? It's because, well um-"_

"Baa."

"_Of course I know your name!"_

"Baaaa."

"_I will. It's Steve right?"_

"Baa." The sheep stared at the dragon as it slowly chewed its grass.

"_Joe?"_

"Baa."

"_Sheep?"_

At least Toothless and the sheep did something together for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a suggestion, don't forget to drop it in a review!<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	42. Sneaking Out

**Thanks to :_ Just Watch Me _for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p>Toothless laid curled in front of the warm fire. He was just drifting to sleep when he heard a the creak of wood. His earfins shot up, trying to listen for anything else. The dragon turned his head toward the wooden steps leading to Hiccup's room.<p>

Toothless watched Astrid tip toe down the steps of the Chief's house and quietly creep to the front door.

_Astrid? _He said, but it only was a warbled to Astrid's ears.

"Toothless? Did I wake you?" She smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

_Why were you in Hiccup's room? Shouldn't you be at home?_

"Just go to sleep okay? I'll be out of your scales in just a moment." She took a backwards step towards the door and tripped. Toothless quickly bounded over to see if she was okay. "I'm okay." Astrid assured, rubbing the dragon's snout. "It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me." Her metal spikes on her skirt lightly dragged along the wood as she rose. She quickly made her exit.

Toothless turned to go back to his resting spot when something shiny caught his eye. It was a metal spike that was reflecting the light of the fire. That metal spike looked oddly familiar. It looked kind of like the ones on Astrid's skirt. Actually, it was one from her skirt! It must have broken off when she tripped. Toothless chuckled to himself. Astrid tripped.

Toothless carefully scooped the spike into his mouth and ran out the door, intent on returning the spike to its owner. When he emerged from the house, Astrid was already past the first few houses on the edge of the village.

He had to get her attention somehow. He got it! Quickly setting the spike down, he let hot plasma bubble in the back of his throat. He aimed at the ground near Astrid's feet and let the fire loose.

Missed it by _that _much. The blue bolt of fire exploded on the side of a house, which quickly caught fire and spread to other home adjacent to it.

Vikings poured into the town square, where Astrid was conveniently at. Every viking stared at her for an answer. Her parents wondered why she was out so late.

Toothless doesn't think Astrid ever came over to Hiccup's house after sunset after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, Comments, Concerns?<strong>


	43. Wedding

**I'm just going off an Classic wedding you see on TV. **

**I am too much of a lazy ass to go research Viking weddings. So I'll just make some stuff up as I go along. **

**Also, sorry if I get any details wrong, I haven't been to a wedding in like 6 years.**

* * *

><p>This was it, it was finally the big day. Today, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was marrying Astrid Hofferson.<p>

Hiccup stared at himself in the mirror and straightened his clothing. He was wearing studded leather and very valuable looking furs. It was tradition for the suit a man got married in would be passed onto their firstborn son and then their firstborn and so on. Stoick had dug this out of an ornate chest just a few weeks earlier.

The suit was still pretty big on him, even after being re-sized twice. After all these years, Hiccup was still as thin as a twig.

"Son," Stoick's massive figured appeared behind his reflection. Stoick was also dressed in some formal wear. "It's almost time."

"I know dad." Hiccup straightened his suit one last time and turned to leave the house.

He stopped at the threshold and turned around, looking at everything in the home one last time. To the untrained eye, it seemed as if nothing had changed, but Hiccup knew better. He noticed how there were no more diagrams strewn on the floor, or pieces of a contraption hastily thrown into a pile.

It'd be the last time he consider this place home. All of his things were already moved to his and Astrid's newly erected house.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Astrid sat in front of her vanity mirror. Ruffnut sat at the foot of her bed, next to Astrid's elegant milky white dress. Her dark green dress sharply contrasted Astrid's.<p>

"You know, if you're having second thoughts." Ruffnut got up and put her hands on Astrid's shoulders.

"No, I'm not. I want this." Astrid affirmed. "I want to marry Hiccup Haddock." She smiled as she said the words. "I want to marry Hiccup." She repeated.

"Good." Ruffnut smiled. "Snotlout owes me his helmet, he said you'd get cold feet and run off with him."

"As if!" Both girls laughed at the joke.

Astrid's eyes glanced around her bare room. The weapons that once hung on the walls were gone. There were empty spaces where the drawers used to be. Her chest lay open, devoid of any objects.

And then there was the nick on the window sill where Hiccup slipped from as he was sneaking out of her room as her father opened her door. The drops of blood staining the wood after she punch hiccup in the jaw when he woke her as he snuck in. The smooth wood where she gripped as she snuck out almost every night. All the memories in this room.

All that was left was her bed and her vanity. The bed sure had a few memories. Okay, maybe more than a few. She felt her face heat up at the thought. Now a white dress lay on it. White was the color of purity. Ironic, right?

"Help me get into this dress."

* * *

><p>Hiccup stood outside the closed doors of the Mead Hall. Gobber, who was officiating, stood to one side while Fishlegs, his best man, stood to his other side.<p>

They were at the top of the steps, the rest of the vikings were lining the sides and the crowding around at the bottom. The dragons hovered above their heads or perched wherever they could get a good view.

Hiccup's stomach was clenched in anxiety. Where was she? What was taking so long? What if she got cold feet?

Fishlegs, noticing Hiccup's nervousness, patted the husband to be on the back. "Relax Hiccup, she's coming, don't worry." Hiccup did relax at his friend's words.

Suddenly, a horn called and the crowd at the foot of the stairs parted to reveal Astrid.

She was beautiful. She looked like an angel. Slowly, she made her way up the steps, Ruffnut following. The entire way up, Hiccup could not keep his eyes off his soon to be wife.

Soon enough, she stood in front of him, smile glowing like the sun and eyes sparkling like the North Star.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Gobber cleared he throat and began to speak. "Vikings and Dragons, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson. Never thought I'd have to say that!" He laughed heartily, eliciting chuckles from the crowd.

The young couple tuned the man out and just stared into eachother's eyes. They each saw the happiness ready to explode in their eyes.

"Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, take Astrid as your wife, to love and cherish, and through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Astrid Hofferson, take Hiccup as your husband, to love and cherish, and through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." Gobber grinned. "Now kiss the girl!" The newlyweds obliged and crushed their lips together. The vikings cheered and roared while the dragons shot bolts of fire into the sky.

"To the Mead Hall!" Gobber cheered, raising a fist into the air. Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his and lead the roaring vikings into the Mead Hall. When they opened the massive wooden doors, they found Toothless.

Toothless was surrounded by mounds of fish bones and half eaten fish and had his head stuck in a mead barrel. His head emerged after draining the barrel and grinned at the crowd of vikings.

So that's where he was all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if some of the sentences or a little choppy. It's one in the morning right now.<strong>

**I really want to go to a wedding right now.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	44. Bathtime!

**Thanks to _Gergelucasisawsome _for the suggestion! You do seem to contribute a lot to this story.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup has learned three things in the year since dragons started living on Berk:<p>

Dragon eggs **explode**

Dragons sneeze fire

Dragons **hate **baths.

_No! Hell no! _Toothless resisted against Gobber and Hiccup's grips. _I am not taking a bath! _They were trying to get Toothless into a giant tub of water.

"Relax dragon!" Gobber barked. "Ya need this bath! Your startin' to smell like ma undies! And they stink!"

"C'mon bud! It's just a little water!" Hiccup yelled over Toothless' desperate screams.

_Do you remember the last time I got in water? I almost DIED!_

"Ahah!" Gobber cheered as they finally threw Toothless into the lukewarm water. They quickly got to work scrubbing the black dragon. Once they were done Toothless burst out of the tub and ran away

_I feel violated. I was touched where no dragon should ever be touched!_

Gobber and Hiccup turned to the crowd of Vikings trying to keep their dragons from escaping.

"So who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, Comments, Concerns?<strong>


	45. Question

Toothless sat on a familiar cliff, watching the sun set. He was pondering a question tha thad been bouncing around his head for a while now.

"_Hey Toothless." _Toothless away from the horizon to see Stormfly.

"_Hey Stormfly." _Stormfly joined the black dragon and gazed at the setting sun. _"How are you doing?"_

"_Fine, you?"_

"_I'm okay."_

"_So Astrid and Hiccup had a kid." _Toothless stated. He was leading up to the big question that filled his mind.

"_That they did."_

"_Boy or girl? I haven't had the chance to find out."_

"_It's a girl."_

"_Really? Hope Hiccup raises her, we don't need anymore tough vikings running around." _The dragons barked with laughter.

"_Yeah, we need more people like Hiccup on the island." _The dragons sat in silence for a few moments. The question was just eating Toothless alive, he just had to ask it.

"_So Stormfly," _Toothless started.

"_Yes?" _

"_Do humans lay eggs?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking a little while longer to update. AP World History is a killer. I haven't had a lot of time to do things I enjoy. And that's just one AP class. I'm planning on taking at least 3 next year.<strong>

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

**Also, if any of you are Mass Effect fans, I have 2 short one shots on my profile. Go ahead and read them if you feel like it.  
><strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	46. The World

**Obligatory Disclaimer I throw in every so often: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters.**

**And just so we're clear, _Italicized _text is the Dragon Language. Meaning, humans cannot understand it. So while some dragons do have dialogue, it's usually when speaking to other dragons or speaking their mind. Just something I forgot to clarify. This is totally not a ploy to add some more words so it looks like I wrote more. I am totally not trying to hit 20,000 words faster. Totally.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked up at the night sky. His eyes swept over the stars, taking note of how bright each one was. Hiccup was currently laying down on the grass next to Toothless in front of his house. Neither had spoken or made a noise for quite a while now.<p>

"Hey buddy?" Hiccup said, breaking the silence.

"_Yes?" _Toothless opened an eye to look at his rider.

"Do you ever think about how big the world is?" Hiccup gestured to the sky. "I mean, the furthest I've ever been from Berk was Dragon Island, and that's at least half a day's trip." Toothless just silently nodded. "We have ships come every year, bearing cargo from faraway lands. How big is this world exactly?"

"_Pretty big I assume." _

"When I think about it, you and me, we're pretty small compared to the world. Even the entire island is pretty small."

"_Huh, I guess you're right." _

"And what if the sun was like those stars? What if the sun was exactly like those stars, just close up?"

"_Whoa Hiccup, slow down there. We're heading into some philosophical territory right here. I need some fish." _Toothless waddled into the house.

"Toothless? Where are yo-" Toothless returned with a small basket of fish in his mouth. "Ah, okay." He said when he saw the basket. "Anyways, what if the stars and the sun were the same thing. What if, for every star we see, there's another world next to it. What if, for every world, there were more people and dragons?"

"_Interesting." _Toothless nibbled on a fish.

"It make you feel pretty insignificant right?" Hiccup glanced at his companion. "Compared to the sheer size of the world, we're nothing. We're just an ant and fly on a rock in the middle of the ocean."

"_Hey! I'm no fly!" _Toothless snorted.

"Hey you know what buddy?"

"_What, am I a dragonfly now? Real freaking funny."_

"I bet there's a world out there with only fish."

* * *

><p><strong>The idea just popped into my head when I was reading some Mass Effect fanfics and I just had to put it to words.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a suggestion in a PM or review.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	47. The Viking Drunk Dial

**Thanks to _LovingAtMe _for the suggestion, sorry, no dirty stuff this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh." Hiccup threw his head back after taking a long drink from his mug. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His cheeks were flushed red.<p>

"_Think that's enough now." _Toothless reached for the mug Hiccup gripped, but Hiccup pulled it away before the dragon could touch it.

"No! My mead!" Hiccup stumbled away from the chair and leaned against a wall of the house, sliding down into a sitting position. "All of this is mine!"

"_I seriously think drinking your sorrows away isn't going to make things any better for you." _Toothless sighed. _"This isn't going to make Astrid come back."_

"Astrid..." Hiccup mumbled, staring into the amber liquid.

"_So she broke up with you, who cares? You're the chief's son! You're a Viking! There are plenty of fish in the sea." _Toothless' mouth began to water. _"Like Cod or Herring or some nice juicy Salmon." _

"You know what buddy, I should try to win her back." Hiccup stood up quickly, but clutched his head as the world swam around him. "Yeah, I should- I should win her back." He made his way out the door and into the cool night. Mead in hand.

"_Oh, maybe some nice Whitetail, that's some good fish right there. You see what I mean Hiccup?" _No response. "_Hiccup?" _His rider was no where to be found. He felt a cold breeze against his face. The door was open. _"Oh shit." _

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiccup! Hiccup! You here buddy?" <em>Toothless walked through the empty streets. At this time of night, most of the village was tucking in for bed or sitting in front of the fire. _"Hiccup! Hiccup!"_

Toothless trotted toward the forge. Maybe Hiccup was going to try forging some weapons, drunk out of his mind. He stuck his head in and glanced around, the embers of the furnace were dead. Hiccup definitely wasn't there.

What was Hiccup talking about as he was talking about fish? Mmmmmm, fish. Delicious, juicy Salmon. No Toothless! Get yourself together! You got to find Hiccup!

The black dragon continued his journey around the village in search of his rider. _"He could have found Hiccup already if he could fly."_

"_Hey, whatcha doin' there Mista' Toothless?" _Toothless glanced around for the source of the voice.

"_Yeah, shouldn't you be like sleeping or eating or something?" _A young Nadder and Gronkle emerged from the darkness. The Gronkle was green and the Nadder blue. Both of them attended the dragon academy. They also lived there due to not having riders yet.

"_Hello Padfoot," _Toothless nodded at the Gronkle, _"And Prongs." _He nodded at the Nadder. _"Isn't it past your bedtime?"_

"_C'mon Mista' Toothless, it's not even a school night." _Prongs said casually.

"_We're just exploring the village and stuff." _Padfoot grinned. _"We're totally not stealing fish from the docks." _If Prongs had hands, he would have face palmed.

"_Idiot! Now he's on to us!" _Prongs smacked his companion on the head with his tail. _"So whatcha doing out here at this time a' night Mista' Toothless?" _

"_Ah nothing, just talking a walk. Enjoying the night." _Toothless said casually. Then he had an idea. He looked at his students and grinned. _"How would you guys like to get some extra credit?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gosh Mister Toothless! You're heavy!" <em>Padfoot grunted. Prongs and Padfoot were currently carrying Toothless high in the sky.

"_I think ya' need to cut out a couple fish from your diet Mista'! "_ Prongs looked down at the village below them. _"What are we lookin' for anyway?" _

"_That's for me to know. All you need to know is that you're getting extra credit." _Toothless stated flatly.

"_What is extra credit anyways?" _Padfoot pondered. _"Is it like extra fish or something? Oooh I hope it's fish!"_

Toothless ignored the Gronkle, intent on finding his rider. His sharp Night Fury eyes scanned every street of the village. There! There was the unmistakeable silhouette of Hiccup hobbling along the street.

"_Alright boys, time for the dive bomb maneuver." _Toothless said to his students.

"_What's the dive bomb?"_ Prongs inquired.

"_Fly towards the village as fast as you can and when I say so, let me go." _Toothless cracked his neck and kept his eyes on Hiccup.

"_Are you sure about this? It seems a little unsafe." _Padfoot said fearfully. _"What if you get hurt or something?" _

"_Yeah, then no one will ever want to be our partners!" _Prongs cried. _"We'll be stuck at the academy till we die!"_

"_I'll be fine, trust me. Now go! Fly as fast as you can!" _Toothless ordered, The students obliged and accelerated. Wind rushed past Their ears as they neared the village. _"Alright now!"_ The students released their grips and pulled away to avoid crashing into a house.

Toothless shot toward Hiccup like an arrow. Hiccup stood in front of the door to a house, hand poised to knock on the wood door. Toothless raised his claws in front of him to grab Hiccup. Toothless did managed to grab his rider, but subsequently broke down the door and crashed into the house.

Toothless looked around him, head swimming with stars. This house looked familiar. The wood, the smell, the weapons on the wall, Astrid, the furniture- wait what? Toothless was on his feet and looked at Astrid, who looked pissed as hell, then his rider, who was unconscious, and then the door he just broke down.

Well at least he got Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of the role reversal there? <strong>

**Padfoot and Prongs may play a part in future chapters, maybe not, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. If you get who they're named after, you win a free dragon. You will receive your dragon egg on February 30th. If you didn't get who they're named after, shame on you!**

**If you have a suggestion, please feel free to drop it in a review or message. **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	48. Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I don't How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys, but this is necessary." Hiccup said sadly as he locked to gate to the dragon academy.<p>

All the dragons on the island were contained temporarily in the arena. There was a visiting tribe of vikings en route to Berk, who were not aware of Berk's recent alliance with dragons. The plan was to hide any evidence of dragons and slowly ease the visitors to the idea of riding dragons. The visitors were going to be in the Mead Hall when the news was broken, along with the entire village, for the protection of their companions.

"It's only for a few hours guys," Astrid rubbed Stormfly's nose through the gaps of the gate. "It'll be okay."

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Mooney the Terrible Terror woke from his nap under the porch of a house. He yawned and stretched. He waddled out from under the porch and looked around. The village seemed devoid of any life, human or dragon.<p>

He walked down the street, taking in the empty village around him. Where was everyone? Where were the roosts? Where were the giant fishbowls?

Mooney took off into the air. He sailed around Berk, head whipping around in search of life. His head turned toward the sound of human yells and cheers. The Mead Hall. That's where everyone went!

Mooney flew through the slightly ajar doors and perched himself on the rafters, unnoticed by the inebriated vikings.

"-and then I said, that's not my wife, that's a bear!" Vikings howled with laughter,

Vikings, check. But where were all the dragons? Mooney looked all over the room, but could not find hide nor scale of the dragons.

Where would dragons be if not with their riders... the academy! Mooney flew through the doors and toward the dragon academy.

A few minute later, he stood before the closed gates of the academy.

"_Hey, it's Mooney!" _He heard a dragon yell from inside the arena. Suddenly, a dozen dragons had their heads pressed against the gate, which didn't budge.

"_Hey guys!"_ Mooney waved a blue wing in hello. _"I've been looking everywhere for you1"_

"_Alright Mooney," _Toothless said, _"We're kinda stuck in here, so we need you to open this gate alright?"_

"_Alright!" _Mooney looked around, searching for a weak point in the gate to blast with fire. _"And how do I do that?"_

"_The lever." _Stormfly pointed at the lever on the wall behind the Terror. _"Pull it down to release us."_

"_Oh right." _Mooney hopped on the lever and began trying to pull it down. Sadly, he wasn't heavy enough to pull it down. He jumped up and down on it, but to no avail.

"_Well there goes that plan." _Fireworm said as he retreated from the gate.

"_Wait, aren't these gate made out of wood?" _Mooney pointed out, poking the wood.

"_Yeah, and?" _Toothless dropped his head in defeat.

"_Well doesn't wood burn? And don't we breathe fire?" _Mooney stated cheerily. Suddenly, every dragon had the looked of recognition on their face.

Every dragon in the arena face-winged.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the gap between updates. I've been lacking inspiration lately. I just manged to squeeze this out of my brain matter. I'd really appreciate it if you guys dropped a suggestion or two in a review or PM. I read every one of them.<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	49. Dragon Daycare

**Hi guys. Just a quick note before I start. Here in the Shenanigans universe, there are some differences between this and canon, especially the dragons. I'm going to lay down who the dragons are and etc. Remember, this only applies to my story. Don't like it, tough luck.**

**Toothless: Male, Night Fury, Hiccup's dragon**

**Stormfly: Female, Deadly Nadder, Astrid's dragon**

**Fireworm: Male, Monstrous Nightmare, Snotlout's dragon**

**Meatlug: Male, Gronkle, Fishlegs' dragon**

**Barf & Belch: Genderless (I will refer to both heads as it) Hideous Zippleback, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's dragon.**

**Since there will be no Human dialogue in this chapter, dragon dialogue will not be italicized.**

* * *

><p>The island was now full of dragons. And as with a large population of any species, there were many babies. Now, the humans of Berk couldn't just let these young dragons roam free. That's when a few more experienced dragons were volunteered to watch over and teach these hatchlings.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Barf &amp; Belch<span>_

"So children," Barf swooped its head down to eye level of the dozen or so young dragons. "What do you want to do today?" The babies just stared up at the twin heads with wide, fascinated eyes. "Well?"

"They're babies Barf, they don't know how to speak." Belch stated. "They hatched what, last month? They still got a lot of learning to do."

The babies crawled around on the stone floor of the academy, unable to fly at such a young age. A green Nadder sneezed, firing a small flame at a brown sleeping Gronkle, who lazily looked over at the Nadder before returning to its nap.

"Maybe we should teach them," Barf said excitedly, sparks crackling in its mouth.

"Such as?" Belch looked at it's twin.

"How to fly!" Barf scooped up a Nightmare and tossed it into the air. The Nightmare giggled as it flew upwards.

"No!" Belch reached out and caught the giggling Nightmare before it splattered on the stone. The Nightmare rolled out of Belch's claws and crawled over to its companions, chirping excitedly in baby speak.

Suddenly, all the babies- minus the napping Gronkle- crowded around Barf and Belch. The Nightmare hopped on the spot and smiled.

"I hate you," Belch said to its twin as it scooped up the babies and tossed them into the air.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meatlug<span>_

Meatlug dragged a wicker basket into the academy. "Alright kids," Meatlug announced to the babies. "It's time to learn," He tipped the basket over and the slimy contents spilled out. "How to eat fish!"

Meatlug demonstrated by eating a single cod. He demonstrated once more by eating a salmon. Then a couple more cod, and a bass or too.

"Well guys?" Meatlug back away from the half eaten pile, "Dig in!" The babies swarmed the pile, tearing apart every fish.

A Nadder and Nightmare both grabbed onto the same fish and began having a tug-o-war over who would get it.

"Now kids," Meatlug intervened, "You need to learn the value of sharing." He lowered his head and bit into the fish, taking out most of the body. "There! Now you get some, and you get some, and I get some!" Meatlug beamed at the babies.

There was a cry from another baby dragon as it scrambled away from the pile of fish. All the babies followed suit, hiding behind the massive form of Meatlug, chirping and squawking in fear..

"What guys? What's wro-" Meatlug spotted in the pile. It was unmistakable. "EEL!" Meatlug screamed and started running around the arena, trying to avoid the immobile eel. "HERE! TAKE THE CHILDREN! JUST DON'T TAKE ME!"Meatlug ran out of the arena, locking the gate behind him. "FORGIVE ME!" He yelled at the babies crowding at the gate as he flew away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fireworm<span>_

"All right kiddos, time to learn the greatest weapon the dragon has," Fireworm bared his teeth and felt the fire bubble from the back of his throat. "Fire." The flames spilled out and spread all over his crimson body.

The babies watched with pure amazement at the flames covering Fireworm. They chirped excitedly, hopping around and trying to breathe fire on each other. A few managed to exhale some smoke and a few embers.

"Hmm," Fireworm watched calmly as the babies attacked each other. "I was able to breathe fire at your guys' age..." He thought to himself as a pair of Nadders launched an assault of sparks on a Nightmare. "I got it!" Fireworm rounded up all the children with his massive wingspan. He packed them close together and let out a stream of fire. The fire engulfed the giggling children, who squawked with pleasure from the warm flames.

A Gronkle inhaled the flames and spit out a fireball, grinning with joy. Its companions followed suit, soon there were tiny fireballs flying all over the arena.

* * *

><p><em><span>Stormfly<span>_

It was total chaos, children were tackling each other, flying around, and blasting everything with fire.

"Children, please stop!" Stormfly said to no avail. "CHILDREN STOP!" All the children froze, well in the fliers' cases, crashed into the wall. "Come here now!" Stormfly stomped her foot. The babies quickly scrambled in front of her. "Alright now it's nap time okay?" This resulted in a cacophony of chirps of disagreement to emanate from the children.

A Gronkle stepped forward and looked up at Stormfly with wide, brown, innocent eyes. _Can we please keep playing? _Stormfly looked down at it, trying to resist. "Must, say no, must, resist cuteness!" The Nadder opened her mouth to allow the children to play, but her mind took control at the last minute.

"NO!" Stormfly barked. "Nap time, NOW!" Together, the babies huddled together and fell into slumber, albeit unwillingly.

"Good babies." Stormfly smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><em><span>Toothless<span>_

Toothless woke from his nap. He yawned and stretched. He looked around, finding no babies and an open gate.

Oh shit.

Toothless ran out the arena and toward the village. He had to find the babies before anyone found out. Toothless grabbed a small basket with his mouth threw his head around, looking for the babies.

There was one! Toothless ran and scooped a Gronkle up with the basket, the Gronkle chirping in protest. Toothless ran around the village, scooping up the babies before they could do too much harm.

One Gronkle was chewing on the horn of the helmet. A Nadder was wearing a helmet and almost blindly fell into a pile of weapons. A pair of Nightmares almost lit a stack of hay on fire. Another Nadder was riding on the back of the blissfully unaware Steve the sheep.

Toothless did a quick head count of the squirming pile of baby dragons in his basket. He was missing one! His eyes scanned the village in front of him, and his jaw dropped in fear. Toothless watched as Stoick the Vast ascended the steps to the Mead Hall, an unmistakable Nightmares slowly scaling his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it!<strong>

**If you want to possibly contribute to future chapters, drop a suggestion (or 3) in a review or PM.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**

**On a side note, I have an extra special Halloween (October 31st) chapter planned.**


	50. Mirror

**Alright guys! Halloween special time!**

**This is heavily inspired from the Creepypasta "The Glaring Mirror" ****by Kez Mcindoe. Check it out on (www) . (creepypasta) the-glaring-mirror **_Remove the parentheses_

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's mother died when he was about 7 years old. Valhallarama died during a dragon raid. One moment she was there, the next, ashes. Everyone in Berk mourned the loss of the chief's wife. Everyone eventually moved on.<p>

Everyone except Hiccup. He couldn't move on. He knew why she died. She died because of him. He killed his mother.

* * *

><p>"Good night Hiccup," Valhallarama kissed Hiccup on the forehead and retreated out the door.<p>

"Night, mom." The boy responded

Hiccup listened to the sound of his mother's retreating footsteps and the door to the master bedroom opening and closing. Before long, he heard the ungodly snoring of his father. He smiled to himself and yawned, his eyes growing droopy.

_Scratch... Scratch... Scratch..._

What was that? Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_Scratch... Scratch..._

Hiccup looked up at the wooden ceiling. The attic? Nothing was up there except a few of his family's belongings and the some of the belongings of past chiefs.

Coming to the conclusion he was simply imagining things, Hiccup laid back down and tried to catch some sleep.

_Scratch... Scratch..._

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Hiccup yawned and stood. He had to investigate. The young boy lit a candle and made his way through the hallways of his dark house. All the while, the scratching on the ceiling persisted, moving with him. He turned a corner and there it was, the ladder to the attic.

Hiccup climbed the wooden ladder and pushed the trapdoor open. He waved his candle around in front of him, searching for the sound of the scratching, which had gotten louder. The attic was full of old wooden crates and had a fine layer of dust on practically everything.

Turning around, Hiccup almost jumped out of his skin.

A mirror. He had gotten scared of his reflection in a mirror.

It was a beautiful mirror, the frame was intricately carved and the glass seemed to lack any imperfection. Strangely, it was devoid of any dust, but Hiccup ignored it as he marveled in its beauty. It was right then and there he decided he had to have it. Hiccup yawned once more and climbed back down the ladder, the scratching had stopped anyways.

The next day, Hiccup's mother brought the mirror down and set it in Hiccup's room, against the wall across from Hiccup's bed.

"Wow Hiccup, that's a beautiful mirror." Valhallarama said, rustling her son's hair. "Well I have some errands to run dear, don't have too much fun." She kissed her son on the cheek and left. Hiccup heard her heavy footfalls as he descended the stairs and left the building.

Hiccup stared into the mirror. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but found nothing. He spent the rest of the day trying to sketch his crush Astrid. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Hiccup was sleeping peacefully in his bed.<p>

_Scratch... Scratch..._

Hiccup looked up, but the scratching wasn't coming from there. The scratching was coming from in front of him, from the mirror.

He stared at his mirror, perplexed. Then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Under his bed, there was a white, almost glowing face. Swinging his head over to investigate, he found nothing. He was just imagining things. Looking back at the mirror, he almost screamed, the face was still there.

Hiccup focused on it's details, or lack thereof. It was a oval shaped face, seemingly bald. It seemed to lack any hair at all, actually. It's lips were pressed into a thin black line. It had a straight nose. But it's eyes were the worst part. Where the eyes were supposed to be were two gaping holes, darker the the darkness under his bed.

It's lips curled into a smile, and in a blink of an eye, it disappeared.

Hiccup was tempted to jumped off and run to his parents, but was too afraid the thing might grab him as soon as he hit the floorboards. He didn't want to yell out lest his parent suffer the same fate.

So Hiccup sat there for the rest of the night, waiting for the thing to burst out and kill him. When the first rays of sunshine illuminated the space under his bed. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Hiccup shoved boxes of under his bed, trying to deny it access to him. But it simply reappeared somewhere else; in his window, behind his desk, over his headboard, <em>next to him in bed. <em>It never moved, just watched him.

This continued for weeks. Hiccup didn't want to tell his parents, they thought he was a crazy as they got since he spent his days cooped up in the house, drawing.

* * *

><p>One night, like any other, Hiccup watched the face. It was hovering over his head board. He had grew somewhat accustomed to it, able to sleep about half the night under its dead gaze. But now he was wide awake.<p>

Then it did something it never did before. It moved.

Boney fingers emerged from behind the headboard, grasping the wood and pulling the rest of the body up slowly. Dirty fingernails scratched the wood. Inch by inch, it revealed its body. It looked like someone had stretched a perfectly white canvas over some bones.

Hiccup looked up, but he knew it wasn't there.

It climbed over his reflection and stood in front of the mirror. Hiccup left his bed and stood in front of the mirror, facing the thing.

Roars and the sound of burning wood suddenly erupted outside. There was sound of yells and a deafening horn. But Hiccup didn't hear it, as he was too entranced by the figure in the mirror. It was reaching forward as if to try to touch him.

"Val! Get Hiccup! I need to help fight the dragons!" Stoick's footsteps pounded down the hallway and out the front door.

Hiccup's door burst open. Valhallarama grabbed Hiccup without hesitation, but not before brushing up against the mirror and knocking it over, shattering it. There was an angry wail and Valhallarama released her son, clutching her ears and screaming in pain.

The wail soon stopped, and Valhallarama's screech with it. Hiccup looked at her mother, who was smiling, a stark contrast to the chaos outside.

"I wish I got the boy," Valhallarama examined her hand. "But this'll do." The woman rustled the boy's hair and chuckled and walked out the door. Hiccup listened to the receding footsteps.

That was the last time Hiccup ever saw his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh. What a crappy ending. I'm not really good at ending chapters.<strong>

**So what did you guys think about it? It was as long as my Slenderman chapter (Chapter 36), but I think I scared you guys a little. Admit it, you have a mirror in your room and you glanced at it more than once.**

**How are you guys spending your Halloween? I'm going to be sitting at home, eating the candy I'm supposed to passing out.**

**This is a huge milestone for me. A little over a year ago, I never imagined my little story would evolve into a massive collection with almost 200 reviews. Thanks for you support and I hope for it to continue. **

**As always:**

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or private message.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**

**Happy Halloween!**


	51. Letters

**Hey guys! So I kinda just disappeared for a while there... Whatever, I'm here now, and that's all that matters!**

**Updates will be sporadic from now on. Maybe I'll have two updates one week. Maybe you won't hear from me for a month or two. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

I saw you by the docks today. I told my mom I thought you were really pretty. My mom told me to go talk to you, but I was too scared. Maybe someday.

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

I had a nice time today. Playing with my toys while our moms talked was really fun. I hope I get to play with you again soon. Maybe next time we could play with your toys!

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

Wow, I can't believe it. I actually _held _your hand. It was only for a few seconds, but it was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life! We should watch our dads spar more often.

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

I lost my mother last night. She... She died saving me. If I had done what I was told and hid in the caves with the other kids, she might be alive right now. Why did I try to help? I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I need a friend right now. I need a shoulder to cry on.

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

We haven't really talked in awhile, why? I miss the days when we played with each other every day. Now, I'm lucky just to get a glance from you.

What changed? Is it because I'm the village screw up now? I guess I can understand that. You're one of the best fighters of our generation. Associating yourself with me would look bad for you.

I guess I gotta just keep my mind occupied with my drawings and inventions.

-Hiccup

P.S. I don't have any sketches of you in my notebook which is hidden under a loose floorboard under my bed.

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

I shot a Night Fury! It's just that, no one believed me. Not Gobber, not my dad, not even you.

Tomorrow morning I'm going to go search for it and show the village I'm not a total screw up.

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

So I did shoot a Night Fury down! But I did cripple its ability to fly...

I named him Toothless and he loves raw fish. When I sketched him on the ground using a stick he broke a branch off a tree and started drawing random lines in the dirt. It was amazing and one of the most beautiful things I ever saw, even though I had no idea what it was. Not nearly as beautiful as you though.

I'm going to try to make an artificial tail fin to make up for the one I took away. Since I took him out of the sky, I should be the one to put him back in it.

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

Wow. A queen dragon that eats other dragons. That's just... inexplicable. I don't know how to tell the village without losing Toothless. I can't lose him. He was my first friend in years.

Nevertheless, our flight among the clouds was amazing. I don't think I'll ever forget your scream in my ear or your bone crushing hold on my torso. And the kiss wasn't too shabby either.

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Dear Astrid,<p>

This is it. This is how it ends. We're going to ride off into battle and save the village and hopefully be remembered as heroes who lived to ripe old ages.

I just want you to know one thing Astrid Hofferson, through all the years of knowing you, one thing has remained constant; I love you Astrid.

-Hiccup

* * *

><p>Astrid glanced up from the letters in her hands to the sleeping form of Hiccup. She had found the letters buried under shirts at the bottom of a drawer when she went up to his room to retrieve fresh clothes for him.<p>

After all these years, he still felt the same about her.

She got on her knees next to Hiccup and grabbed a hand. She prayed. She prayed for him to have a full recovery.

She prayed for a chance to tell him she felt the same way about him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like that? I hope you liked it.<strong>

**As always:**

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or private message.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	52. Santa

**So we aren't dead... whatever.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>It was winter in Berk. Homes were stocked with food for the winter. The Mead Hall was filled to the brim with dried meat and grains. The village was ready for the oncoming harsh winter.<p>

Toothless, Stormfly, Fireworm and Barf & Belch were relaxing at the dragon academy, with absolutely nothing to do. They were laying on the ground, bored out of their minds.

"Guys, I'm booooored!" Belch whined. It's twin headbutted it.

"Yes, we heard you the first hundred times, shut up." Barf huffed.

"We need to do something! Like burn down the forest!" Fireworm lit himself on fire. "That's fun!"

"How about no." Stormfly said, always the voice of reason. "If we burn the forest down the humans will have nothing to burn to stay warm."

"Guys!" A distant voice called. The dragons looked up at the sky to try to find the source of the voice. "Guys!"

"Hey, that voice sounds really familiar." Toothless glanced at the others.

"Yeah, it does. It sounds a bit like-" Barf started.

"Meatlug!" Fireworm howled as Meatlug crashed through the gate. He quickly recovered, and began babbling to his friends.

"Guys! I saw- and he- and wow- and flying." Meatlug spoke so quickly that was all anyone was able to catch.

"Whoa, calm down Meat," Toothless put a paw on Meatlug's head. "Take a breath." Meatlug exhaled deeply. "Alright, now start from the beginning, and say it slowly."

"Okay, so I was flying here. And I started think about fish." Meatlug explained. "And you know how we have to dive to get the fish ourselves or wait for the humans to get them?" The dragons nodded. "So I thought about how awesome it would be if their were flying fish!" Fireworm's mouth began to water. "Imagine being able to fly around and just grab a fish out of the air! Anyways, I started imagining the fish flying around me. That when I saw it."

"Saw what?" Barf said eagerly.

"Yeah, saw what?" Belch agreed with its twin.

"I saw a big red ship in the _sky._" Meatlug said slowly.

"What? I call cow poop." Fireworm snorted. "Flying ships?"

"Believe me alright?" Meatlug pleaded. "So on this ship there was this huge bag, at least as tall as Fireworm is long. And at the front of this ship were 12 goats. 12 _flying _goats."

"Flying goats? Seriously Meatlug? Have you been near any strange plants recently?" Toothless had a similar experience when he ate some weird looking leaves in the forest.

"No, this ship was being pulled by 12 flying goat okay? And sitting right behind the goats was a massive man, a man bigger than Stoick, a man dressed completely in red."

The dragons stared at Meatlug, disbelieving. Meatlug looked back with huge pleading eye, begging his friends to believe him. This went on for a few minutes.

"I don't believe you." Fireworm finally said after an extended silence. He began to walk out of the arena.

"Yeah, that's kinda hard to believe Meat." Barf & Belch took their leave. Toothless and Stormfly said similar, but kinder, things and left Meatlug alone.

"But guys..." Meatlug rubbed a tear away. The Gronkle made his way home and curled up in his stable.

_The next morning..._

Fireworm yawned and stretched his neck. He took a step of of his stable and fell over a pile of rocks. He looked down at what he fell on. Coal. Looking around, he saw that the others had suffered similar fates.

For some reason, he had the urge to look up. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a red fat man.


	53. Stare

**Hey guys, I noticed a couple people are still a little confused about my story's dragons. Some of my story's dragons are different than the ones in the movie and TV series. The differences are explained in the first AN of chapter 49.**

**The reason my dragons are different is because this is MY story. I decide how things are done. I decide who is who. I decide whether or not Toothless gets drunk in this chapter. If I decide to give a name that differs from canon and you disagree, deal with it.**

**Anyways, Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to _Greath _for the suggestion, even though it's from over a year ago.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat across from his dragon, who was laying his head on the wooden table.<p>

Hiccup stared intently into Toothless' eyes while Toothless shot the stare back.

Toothless stared at his rider, determined not to break eye contact.

A breeze flowed in from an open window. Both pairs of eyes begged to be closed, but the owners persevered.

The scent of fresh fish wafted through another open window. Toothless' nose twitched at the tantalizing aroma. Hiccup smirked, knowing his best friend would not be able to last must longer.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Hiccup!" Stoick the Vast yelled for his son. Hiccup's head snapped towards the door, eye blinking in the process.

"What?" Then realization dawned on him. He looked back at his steed, who was as still as a statue. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Toothless grinned, relieved he could finally blink.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a suggestion, please feel free to drop it in a review or message. <strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	54. Sunrise

**Just a short modern AU.**

_**Georgelucasisawesome**_**, I took one of your ideas and some inspiration from a story I read and sort of mashed them together. This is the offspring of that union.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup glanced at his clock. The digital display read <em>3:06<em>. It was 3 in the morning and he was wide awake.

Without any thought, Hiccup rose from his bed and began getting dressed. Shirt. Jeans. Shoes. Jacket. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. He just knew he needed it.

Hiccup tiptoed out of his room and down the stairs. This was largely unnecessary as his father's snores rivaled jet engine's roars. But he tiptoed anyways. He made his way out the front door and slowly closed it, cringing at every squeak of the hinges.

Hiccup lived at the end of a court, a dead end street. It's name? Berk Court. He walked down the sidewalk, checking off people his age who lived in the court.

Astrid, your typical girl next door. Perfect grades, perfect looks, the whole package.

Snoutlout, his cousin. Overall asshole.

Fishlegs, a dorky large kid. The only one who was Hiccup's friend from the very beginning.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the twins. Their hobbies include: violence and more violence.

A chilling breeze blew the street. Hiccup shivered, prompting him to wrapped his jacket tighter around him.

Even though he was walking as quietly as he could, each step sounded like a cannon blast.

He just kept walking, no destination in in mind. He just kept walking through the darkness. He knew that wherever he wanted to go, he'd get there. Eventually.

A car drives past. Hiccup tenses for a fraction of a second until it goes past.

He hears the gurgling fountain, which seems amplified by the silence of the night. He walked passed it and up the cement path of a hill. At the top of the hill sat a bench. It was a simple steel bench facing East, nothing special about it.

It was there he sat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. He watched the world around him turn from wake. Birds began to chirp. People began to stir. The black sky slowly gave way to it's lighter counterpart.

As soon as the first rays of sunlight began to reach over the horizon, Hiccup rose and began his walk home. He still was not entirely sure what is happening.

He made it home. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He fell into his bed back first. He watches as his room becomes bathed in the golden sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Different right? There's not really a point to this story. The idea just needed to be put to words.<strong>

**I finally reached 200 reviews! That's a huge milestone for me. I honestly never thought when I posted 'Sick' that I would end up with 54 chapters and 200 reviews! I truly couldn't have done it with you guys. Thanks!**

**If you have a suggestion, please feel free to drop it in a review or message. **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	55. Morning

**So that last chapter... sheesh the grammar was all over the place! I guess that's what happens when you write a chapter at 3 in the morning and post it immediately. I don't think I'll fix it though, the chaos in grammar is kinda like the haze Hiccup was in, confused as all hell.**

**Just a heads up, it's currently just before 12:30AM right now. And proofreading is for squares.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup felt warm sunlight on his face and a warm body pressed to his front. He arms were wrapped around said body. Where was he? Oh wait, he realized and grinned.<p>

Last night was the best night of his life. Life night was the first night he spent as a married man. A man married to Astrid Hofferson. No wait, Astrid Haddock. Astrid was his wife! He almost giggled with glee.

He buried his head into her blonde locks and smiled. Absolute perfection.

They were in their new home. It was newly built, construction had finished only hours before their wedding started. Their bedroom was in the upper loft of the building. It was nice a spacious with dark wood walls and floorboards. Currently the only piece of furniture was their bed. Pieces of their clothes were strewn throughout the room.

He felt her move and heard a quiet yawn. She shifted in his arms, pressing her very naked body closer to his own.

"Morning." Hiccup nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Morning." She kissed the back of his hand. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes," He mumbled, reveling in her warmth. "I don't wanna get out of bed."

"Me neither."

They laid in silence for a few minutes, savoring the moment of calm before the chaos of marriage.

"This is perfect, Hiccup." Astrid grinned. "Nothing could ruin this moment right now." She just had to say that didn't she?

Suddenly there was a crash and Toothless broke through the door. Astrid screamed and drew the furs up to her chest. Toothless ran to the foot of the bed and stared happily at the newlyweds.

Dragons just always gotta ruin the moment. And you know what made it worse?

Hiccup had morning wood.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think that last bit warrants a bump up to M? I really wish the site had a T+ rating.<strong>

**I can see the moon from my window. Beautiful.**

**I just realized I named this chapter _Morning_ and the last chapter was _Sunrise_. In the words of Sheldon Cooper, what a happy coincidence.  
><strong>

**If you have a suggestion, please feel free to drop it in a review or message. **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	56. Sunset

**So I got my driving permit about a month ago and had my first driving lesson a few days later. Today, after a month of no driving, my dad finally let me practice driving. One thing is sure, I can't park worth shit.**

**I really should be studying for 3 tests tomorrow, but this is way more fun.**

**Disclaimer I throw in every so often:**** I don't own ****_How to Train Your Dragon_**.

* * *

><p>Sunset.<p>

It was beautiful. It was truly beautiful.

Toothless sat on his haunches at the edge of a familiar cliff, watching the sun slowly disappear.

He loved it.

He loved how the sky turned from its normal blue into an explosions of purples, reds, pinks, oranges, and everything in between.

When he could fly, He loved to soar through the clouds as the sun set. It was a completely different world up there at dusk.

Now, he was stuck on the ground, smiling at old memories.

The orange ball inched its way down, nearly all of it was gone. Down and down it went.

Toothless smiled at it as the last sliver of brilliant orange disappeared on the horizon.

The dragon looked up. He watched the purples, reds, pinks, and oranges slowly recede, being replaced by the night sky. He watched as stars gradually blinked into existence. Soon the stars filled every corner of his vision. Toothless closed his eyes and smiled.

Toothless had been doing this every day for years. And he planned to continue for the years to come.

Toothless opened his eyes and stared at the sky.

It was beautiful. It was truly beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to continue this random series that started with <em>'Sunrise'<em>. Maybe I continue it next chapter with _'Midnight?'_. Thoughts?**

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	57. Midnight

**Alright kids, I got a special treat for you right here.**

**It's a double feature! That's right, there are two stories in this single chapter!**

**Both are based around the theme of "Midnight" and will probably end the series that started with Chapter 54 "Sunrise." That is, unless there's another word for the time in between Midnight and Sunrise.**

**The first is from a suggestion by **_**Wild Artichokes, **_**Thanks! Although, it has been modified.**

* * *

><p>Astrid sat in chair on her porch, the night sky above her. The moon glowed softly.<p>

She has had a busy life.

From when she was born to until she was a teenager she was trained to be the ultimate dragonslayer. Everyday it was drilled into her head that dragons had no use for anything other than for trophies. Then Hiccup befriended one.

Hiccup changed Astrid's life. He took her on a flight through the clouds and showed her sights she had never seen before. From that moment on, all her training seemed to be wrong. Dragons weren't to be slain, but to be befriended.

Hiccup was Astrid's first kiss. That's funny, the village superstar kissing the village failure- and later hero. Regardless, he was her first, and she his.

A few years later, they were married. It was a beautiful ceremony. Chiefs from all over attended the wedding of the First Dragon Rider and future Chief of Berk.

Just under three years later, they had their first child together. It was a girl.

Another three years later, they had a boy.

Six years later, Stoic the Vast stepped down and Hiccup became Chief of Berk. The next day, Stoic passed after telling his son how proud he was of the man Hiccup had become.

Years came and went. Hiccup and Astrid watched their children grow and raise their own families. One of the granddaughters became the Head Dragon Trainer. Two of the grandsons became some of the finest blacksmiths Berk had ever seen.

After what seemed like a blink of an eye, Hiccup was stepping down to allow their son to govern Berk. Astrid and Hiccup moved to a cottage with a view of the ocean, content with living out their days in relative peace.

A tear traveled down Astrid's cheek as a light shot across the twinkling sky.

**%&%&%&%&%&**

**Alright, time for mine! It's a Modern AU. **

**%&%&%&%&%&**

Hiccup walked out onto his small balcony and climbed onto the wall before pulling himself up onto the roof. He had done this dozens, if not hundreds of time already. Hiccup lowered his body onto the roofing and stared up.

A full moon shone above, millions of stars around it. Although he had seen these stars countless times, he could never get over their beauty.

He had started to come out onto the roof a few years ago, not long after his mother had passed. It was a Brain Aneurysm. She just hit her head on a cabinet door and dropped to the ground, lifeless.

He came out to be alone in the cool night. He liked it. But he always felt like he was missing something. It felt like he was missing something majorly important. Like a-

"Hey." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Hiccup's head turned to find the owner. It was his neighbor, Astrid. She was standing at her window, staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." Hiccup's eye returned to star gazing.

"About?"

"Stuff." There was a silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her still at her window, elbows on the windowsill.

"Need some company?" Hiccup opened his mouth to say 'no' but closed it. Maybe, just maybe...

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the excess amount of Modern AUs recently, it's just so fun to write them!<strong>

_**Wild Artichokes**_**, I hope it's alright I modified your original suggestion.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this double feature. I might do this again sometime in the future, probably not though.**

**I don't know what else to put so,**

**ALL HAIL THE HYPNOTOAD. ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD.**

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**

**PS: If you think I should continue this short series, please leave an idea for the next installment!**

**PPS: Hehe, "PP"**


	58. Twilight

**THAT'S RIGHT GUYS. I DID IT. READ IT AND LOVE IT. OR HATE IT. IT'S A FREE WORLD, I CAN'T MAKE YOU LIKE OR HATE SOMETHING. WHATEVER.**

**I'm not going to go get the book to get the exact scene because I'm too lazy, so yeah.**

* * *

><p>Astrid and Hiccup stood in the forest. Astrid faced away from Hiccup left hand clutching a tree branch.<p>

"Your skin is pale." Astrid whispered. "And ice cold. You stay up all night in the forest. When the sun shines on you, you practically glow."

"Say it." Hiccup growled. "Say what I am."

Astrid muttered, but even Hiccup's ultra sharp hearing couldn't decipher it.

"Again." He commanded.

"Fairy."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, guess who just got Swedish House Mafia for February 15th in San Francisco? THAT'S RIGHT, I DID. (Insert seizure). I CAN'T WAIT TO PARTY IT UP WITH SHM.<strong>

**I think I'm done with this mini-series. I can't do much else with it because I tried to keep everything in chronological order. So next chapter will probably be filled with sex jokes, alcohol, and drugs. Or another horror chapter. It has been a few chapters since my last one... Unless someone can give me the time between Twilight and Sunrise?**

**I literally wrote this in 10 minutes. This AN is longer than the chapter itself. Whatever. WORD INLFATION WORD INFLATION WORD INFLATION WORD INFLATION WORD INFLATION.**

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	59. Dawn

**Just a quick one today, since I won't be able to even think about writing for a little while.  
><strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup stretch his arm out to the other side of the bed. It was empty. He felt around, thinking she had just shifted in the night. She was gone.<p>

His eyes shot open and rose to a sitting position on the bed. It was dark in the room. It had to be before sunrise. Even in the darkness, he could still make out shapes. Astrid wasn't in the room.

Swinging is leg over the edge of the bed, Hiccup attached his wooden leg and walked towards the door. He limped down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

That's when he heard it.

_Creak... Creak..._

A soft creaking. It was steady, almost timed perfect between squeaks. And it was coming from the porch.

Hiccup made his way to the door and opened it, a blast of cold morning air chilling his body.

There she was. She sat on the wooden rocking chair he had crafted last year, wrapped in a blanket. She slowly rocked back and forth in the chair. Her eyes was focused on the distant sea. She hadn't noticed him or simply hadn't reacted.

"Hey." He announced.

"Hi." Astrid turned her head at him. She raised her hands at him, as if she was a child wanting to be lifted by her parents. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands were ice cold as they snaked around his neck. She had been here for a while.

"Scoot over." Hiccup moved to sit down. Astrid stood before plopping herself down on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup's arms enveloped Astrid. They sat there for a few moments, staring off into the horizon. The sun hadn't risen yet.

"I went to the healer yesterday." Astrid broke the silence.

"Why?"

"I've- I've been feeling weird lately?"

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Hiccup rubbed his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah, it's just-" Astrid stopped. "Hiccup, you know I love you right?"

"And I love you too Astrid." Hiccup was growing scared. What was wrong? Was she sick? Was she dying? "What's wrong?"

"Hiccup, I'm pregnant." Astrid uttered. "It's a girl."

The silence returned. The couple just stared off into the horizon, waiting for what the other would do first. The sun still hadn't risen.

"I know just what to name her."

"What?"

"Dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I'm well aware that you can't tell the baby's sex until later in the pregnancy, but screw Biology, I had a C in the class anyways.<strong>

**And I know I got a lot of hate last chapter, but I hope this makes up for it.**

**This is definitely the last chapter in this miniseries. Please start suggesting new chapters, alright?**

**If you have a suggestion, please feel free to drop it in a review or message. **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	60. Bye

**So... I kinda just dropped off the radar there... whatever, I'm back.**

* * *

><p>Seven year old Hiccup sat on a cliff overlooking the docks. Below him, there was a gathering of vikings.<p>

But he didn't spare a glance at them. Instead, he stared at the horizon, at the setting sun.

There had been another dragon raid last night. It had taken the whole day to get everything somewhat straightened out. The yak and sheep were corralled into their pens. The food stores were secured once again. All fires were put out. The dead were collected.

Movement below him caught his eye. Four small boats sailed out of the docks. Three were plainly decorated. The last was covered in ornate carvings. Inside each was a person wrapped in a white cloth.

A voice called for archers to aim. Three arrows fired, hitting their marks on the plain boats.

A shift in the crowd revealed Stoick the Vast wielding a bow. Despite his meaty hands, Stoick still managed to draw the bowstring without crushing the bow in his fingers. He released, and a flaming arrow went flying.

Hiccup stood and turned away before the arrow even got near the last boat.

_Bye Mom_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, not too great for a month of not being here-ness. Oh well, next time. <strong>

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message. **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	61. Special Delivery

Steve was not happy.

First, he was woken up by Toothless.

Then, he was dragged all the way down to the docks, where it was freezing cold, despite his wool.

Third, Toothless 'accidentally' knocked him into the water.

And this was all before dawn.

"_Baaa."_ Steve shook the water off himself.

"_What do you mean I nearly killed you?" _Toothless said incredulously. _"You can swim, and the water isn't even that cold."_ Toothless dipped his tail in the water. A shiver wracked his body. _"Alright, at least you can swim."_ He grumbled.

"_Ba."_ Steve rolled his eyes. _"Ba, baa baa ba?"_

"_We're waiting for Trader Johann." _Toothless stated as if it were common knowledge.

"_Baaa?"_

"_Because he has a special delivery for Hiccup." _

"_Baa. Ba ba baaaa?"_ Steve turned to walk back to his stable, but was turned back around by Toothless.

_"Nope, we're picking it up for Hiccup." _Toothless patted Steve's head. _"As a surprise for Hiccup."_

"_Baa, ba?"_

""_Because of reasons." _Toothless justified.

The pair sat there for a short while, waiting for Trader Johann to arrive. Finally, just before the sun began to break the horizon, Johann docked his boat.

"Hello Berk! My favorite of all the islands!" Johann dropped the gangplank and stepped off his ship and onto the dock. He noticed that the only other souls in the area where Toothless and Steve. "Ah, Toothless!" Johann waved. "And sheep!" He added as an afterthought. "What can I do for you guys today?"

"_Baaa. Baa." _Steve shook his head.

"_Shut up. Of course this will work. Besides, I practiced all night before I got you." _Toothless opened his fishy jaw and let loose a mighty, powerful... hiccup.

Trader Johann stood silently and stared at the dragon for a moment.

"_Baa. Baa ba ba ba." _Steve rolled his eyes.

"Ah, the special delivery for your rider?" Johann grinned. "I got it right here," He patted his pocket. "I had some fun reading it." Johann chuckled.

"_Ba, baa baa baaa."_ Steve was still in disbelief.

"_I told you it would work." _

"But you know I can't just give this to you right? I can't just give things away like nothing, or I'd be out fo a job!" Johann removed the book form his pocket and waved it around.

Then, Toothless did something Steve would never expect him to do.

Toothless kicked Steve forward, as an offering to Johann.

"_Baaa, ba?"_ Steve stared at Toothless with wide eyes.

"Hmm, I'll take it." Johann tossed the book at Toothless, who caught it in his mouth, and scooped up Steve.

"_Baaaaaa! Ba ba ba!" _Steve yelled as Johann took him on board.

"_Don't worry! This is only temporary, I'll come back for you later!_" Toothless yelled as he walked away. _"Eventually." _He added quietly.

"_Baaaaaa!"_

A few minutes later, Toothless slipped quietly into Hiccup and Astrid's room. He placed the book on Hiccup's nightstand and slipped back out.

A few minutes later, when Hiccup was getting out of bed, he noticed the book.

101 Sexual Positions for Vikings.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	62. Box

**It is currently 4:24AM and all of my friends are sleeping and I'm bored as all hell and I'm listening to Taylor Swift for some reason...**

**TIME TO WRITE A CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Toothless stared blankly at his rider. He wasn't going to do this.<p>

Hiccup kicked the boxagain, geustering for the dragon to get in. Said dragon definitely wasn't going to do it.

"Toothless." Hiccup said in a commanding tone.

Toothless simply snorted.

"Toothless." Hiccup repeated with the same aunthoratative tone.

"_How about no? Why don't you get in the damned box? It's your mate's birthday."_

"If you don't do this, you're grounded for a month." Hiccup set his hands at his hips.

Oh this was bad. Grounded meant no flying. No flying meant, well, no flying. But, dragons never surrender!

"And no salmon or cod."

"_Okay, maybe just this once." _ Toothless proceeded to climb into the wooden box and laid down.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, I know. But I'm barely able to form a cohesive plot right now, not that I could before anyways.<strong>

****If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.****

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	63. Again

He wiped sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He was working in the forge, hammering away at a piece of red hot metal. Outside, the village buzzed with life. It was just another day in Berk.

There was a knock at the door. He glanced up and couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face.

She was beautiful, with her ocean blue eyes and braided golden hair. Her flawless skin was contrasted by the spiked armor she wore everyday.

She smiled with those beautiful pearly whites and raised a broken axe.

He wiped off his hands with a rag and approached her.

"Hi." He put his hands on wooden counter.

And then he woke up. He was in his room. Sitting up and glancing out the window, he figured it looked to be the middle of the night.

He had dreampt of her again. He looked over to the empty spot next to him in his bed and rubbed the cold sheets. She had never slept there, but it still felt empty without her.

He laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't have another dream about her. He would probably lose his mind if it happened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was a little short, I've sorta lost my muse.<strong>

****If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.****

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	64. Vanity

**For _LizzyLori, _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED AND COMPLETE.**

* * *

><p>Astrid sat down in front of her vanit and sighed. She looked <em>terrible<em>. Her hair was a rat's nest and bruises littered her arms from sparring. How was she supposed to get cleaned up and look presentable for the visitng tribe that night?

There was a knocking sound behind her. Astrid turned and found Stormyfly standing at her windowsill, asking for enterance.

"Come in girl." Astrid waved the blue dragon in before returning to her reflection. Stormfly managed to squeeze herself in and stood behind Astrid.

"Awwk?" Stormfly squawked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, remind me never to spar when tribes are visting." Astrid picked up a comb and undo the knots in her hair. She only succeeded in getting her hair into more of a mess. "Gods! Why did this have to happen to me!" Astrid slammed her hands down on the vanity in frustration. "Hiccup and I were going to announce our engagement tonight..." The sentence came out more like a whisper.

Stormfly rubbed her head against her rider's, trilling softly. With a look that said: _keep still_, Stormfly whipped out her tail and carefully positioned it above Astrid's head.

"Stomfly? What are you doing?" Astrid stared at the tail's reflection nervously.

Stormyfly slowly brought her taking down, brusing it against Astrid's hair. The dragon repeated that motion a few more times at different angles. When the dragon was done, Astrid ran her finger through her hair. Not a single tanlge.

"Stormfly! That was amazing!" Astrid hugged her steed. "How did you know you could do that?" Stormfly repsonded with a shrug. "Too bad your tail can't get rid of my brusises." Astrid looked down disdainfully at her arms.

Stormfly's eyes lit up and she quickly turned and faced Astrid's dresser. The dragon pulled out the drawers, as if searching for something.

"Stormfly! Don't make a me-" Astrid was interupted by Stormfly shoving a piece of fabric into her arms.

It was a simple long sleeve gray tunic.

Astrid looked up at her dragon. "Any chance you might know how to braid my hair?"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you that may think Nadder tails can't be used as combs, you're right. But I took some creative liberties.<strong>

****If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.****

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	65. An Act

_**LizzyLori,**_** BOOM DONE.**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Tuffnut rubbed his head. Glancing around, he saw that he and his sister were at the bottom of an icy crevice. The crevice was just wide enough for the twins to walk with their shoulders touching and barely touching the icy walls.<p>

"Uh, we were blowing stuff up on the top of the mountain." Ruffnut rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think we caused an avalanche, right?"

"Uhh, yeah." Falling snow and claws scratching against ice drew their attention. At the top of the crevice, Barf and Belch were desperately trying to get to their riders, but couldn't squeeze into the narrow opening.

"Barf!"

"Belch!"

The dragon responded with a grunt and continued it's furious clawing.

"Hey! Stop!" Ruffnut yelled. "Go get help!"

"Yeah, get some rope or something!" The heads nodded and the dragon flew off.

With nothing else left to do, the twins sat down, backs against the walls. They sat there quietly for a little while.

To anyone other than them, this behavior was beyond unusual. Really, anything other than insulting and hitting eachother was unusual. But to them, this was normal.

The show they put on for everyone was an act. A physically and mentally draining act. They wanted to entertain everyone, put on a little show so everyone would always have a smile on their face.

So whenever they could, they rested. Most of the time, it was just sitting there quietly. Other times, small talk would be made.

"Hey, remember when we set Snotlout's pants on fire?" Tuffnut chuckled.

"Yeah, and then he dove into the ocean to put it out?" Ruffnut joined her brother in laughter. "Or how about that time we stole Trader Johan's ship?"

"We crashed it into a rock 5 minutes later!" Tuffnut howled with laughter.

So that's how they were, reminiscing over old memories until Hiccup and Astrid came with a rope to lift them out.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.<strong>**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	66. Chapped Lightning

_**LizzyLori**_** and ****_Sweettea8_, I hope you don't mind that I combined both of your suggestions.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless were sailing through the open sky. They were doing twists, turns and barrel rolls without a care in the world.<p>

"Huh." Hiccup smacked his lips. "My lips are dry. Hey bud, let's land so I can get a drink." The dragon obliged and the pair landed on a cliff.

Hiccup took a swig from his flask of water and licked his lips. But it didn't seem to do the trick.

Toothless, watching the scene, had an idea. He stuck out his wide tongue and licked Hiccup's face, beginning at the human's chin and dragging upwards toward the forehead. This left a think trail of saliva coating Hiccup's face.

"Ugh, Toothless." Hiccup grimaced, wiping off the saliva with his hand and flinging it to the ground. Suddenly, where the drool landed, sparks of lightning began to shoot up. "Uhh, Toothless! Stand Back!"

The lightning rose to form an orb of white light with lightning crackling off it. The orb quickly faded to reveal a crouched man. He stood to reveal a muscular physique and his massive height. He was also very naked, revealing certain organs that would be forever burned into Hiccup's mind.

"John Conner, I am here to Term-" The man stopped when he saw Toothless. "Processing. Processing. Conclusion. Evidence indicates pre-exploration period in Northern Europe. Modifying mission parameters. New Primary Objective: Preserve self and Reactivate in Mid 20th Century to Terminate Sarah Conner." With that, the man stepped off the cliff and dove into the ocean.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>For those of you that don't know, I referenced <strong>**_Terminator_****. What just happened was a time traveling robot assassin was sent back to the wrong time period and decided to just wait it out until his target's mother was born.****

****For those of you who understood the reference: Think of this as a prototype T-800 (T-750?). Where physically it's about the same at an 800 (Schwarzenegger looking, Living flesh of metal endoskeleton, etc) but lacks certain features like internal processing. According to the Wiki, the Terminator's power cell can last indefinitely in a conservation mode, so it'll probably be fine other than having the flesh rot away.****

****If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.****

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	67. Corn

**_Sweettea8_ and _LizzyLori_, I did it again.**

* * *

><p>"Johan! How are you!" The Chief of Berk laughed heartily and clapped the famous trader on the back.<p>

"Great now that I'm at my favorite island!" Johan the trader grinned.

"What suprises have you got for us this time?"

"Just a few things." Johan dug into a crate. "Like this!" Johan revealed a figurine made of green stone. "This little thing is made of jade that was mined from a land far, fary away."

"Ah, what else?" Stoick didn't seemed too interested in the jade.

"Yes! Uh, this!" Johan picked up green cylindrical object. He pulled back the outer green layer to reveal bright yellow kernels. "This is corn! The man I got this from said he received the seeds from aland across the ocean." Johan handed the corn over to Stoick's massive hands and pulled out a roll of parchment. "He also gave me a list of all it's uses."

"Hm, interesting." Stoick scanned the large list. "I'll take 6 crates!"

* * *

><p>In the mead hall, the young riders were eating lunch at their usual table while their dragons relaxed in the rafters. All of the dragons were fairly bored.<p>

"Alright! Make way!" The doors burst open to reveal Stoick and Gobber carrying the crates of corn, 3 crates each.

"Chief, what's that you and Gobber got?" A villager asked.

"It's a new food!" Multiple dragon heads looked at the chief.

'_Food? I love food_'! Meatlug squealed.

_'Yeah, we can tell'. _Fireworm jabbed the Gronkle's belly.

_'Hey, don't be mean to him.' _Stormfly intervened before things escalated.

_'What do you think is in the crate?' _Barf wondered out loud.

_'Let's go find out!' _Belch grinned. _'Toothless, you're the most stealthy out of all of us, why don't you go try to grab a crate and meet us outside?'_

Toothless simply nodded and descended to the ground while his companions all flew out the open door.

* * *

><p><em>'What do you think it is?' <em>Toothless nudged the corn with his snout. _'It doesn't look like any food I've ever seen.'_

The dragons were sitting in Mildew's dead cabbage farm.

_'Maybe it's one of those food, what do humans call it? Vegit- Veg-' _Stomrfly struggled ot come up with the name.

_'Vegetables?'_ Meatlug offered.

_'Yeah!' _

_'Let's burn it.' _Fireworm suggested out of the blue.

_'Yeah!' _Both Zippleback heads said in unison.

_'Wait, why?'_

_'Well, I'm sure not gonna eat it. And we gotta destroy the evidence._' Fireworm said with a roll of his eyes.

_'Or we could just return it.'_ Meatlug shuffled his feet.

_'Nah, this way is way more fun!' _Fireworm shot a blast of fire at the crate of corn. The fire burned the corn, but then something unexpected happened and there was a soft popping sound.

A fluffy white thing flew from the flames, quickly followed by another, and another.

_'What the hell!'_ Fireworm yelled before he was buried by the white fluff.

Pretty soon, the entire field was covered in a layer of fluff. Meatlug scooped up a mouthful of the white fluff and grinned.

_'I like vegetables.'_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Moral of the chapter: Eat your vegetables.<strong>**

****So I have some news guys, I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I have a lot of school related stuff to do. I have a half finished project due in a few day, a major test for one of my classes a few days after ****that, another major test a few days after that, an AP exam a week after that, and finals the week after that (One of which is running 3.3 miles (5km) ****_uphill_**** in about 75 to 80 degree weather). So yeah, I'm going to be busy.****

****As always,****

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

****Questions, Comments, Concerns?****


	68. Survive

**I'm back guys! I'm on summer vacation now, but that doesn't necessarily mean more updates, because, you know, video games and TV.**

**Here you go, _LizzyLori._**

* * *

><p>"Where are they!?"<p>

"I don't know!"

"Oh gods! I don't wanna die! I'm too young and pretty to die!"

Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were running through the forest, leaping over bushes and rocks. They were all armed with rock.s and stick, they had lost all their weapons a hour ago.

"Guys! We need to stick together or they'll get us!" Hiccup barked, somehow managing to stay ahead despite his leg.

"I think I see them!" Snotlout pointed a fat finger upwards at some branches. The group immediately stopped and frantically scanned the trees above them. There was a rustle in the trees and the boys immediately flung whatever was in their hands at it.

"Guys, I don't wanna do this anymore." Fishlegs looked on the verge of breaking out in tears.

"Fish, it's gonna be alright." Hiccup grabbed Fishlegs' shoulders.

"Yeah, just like Hiccup said, we just gotta stick together, alright?" Tuffnut nodded.

As Hiccup and Tuffnut were reassuring Fishlegs, Snotlout was still scanning the trees. Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth before he felt his body being pulled into the air. Then everything went black.

When the trio were done talking, they turned to face Snotlout, who wasn't there. They all looked at each other for a moment. Without saying a word, they sprinted in a random direction.

"They got Snotlout! We're so dead!" Tuffnut screamed, arms flailing wildly in the air.

"Yeah, this is a bad- AHHH!" Fishlegs suddenly disappeared into a hole. Hiccup and Tuffnut jammed their hands into the hole, trying to grab Fishlegs, but to no avail. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Fishlegs screamed as he disappeared into the black tunnel.

"Damn." Hiccup hit the side of the hole with his fist.

"We gotta go Hiccup; they're gonna be coming for us." Tuffnut pulled himself out of the hole and offered a hand. Before Hiccup could grab Tuffnut's hand, a rope wrapped around Tuffnut's waist, pulling him into the bushes with a girlish scream.

Hiccup got up to run, but his world went black before he even rose halfway.

When Hiccup eventually regained consciousness, he found himself in a room. He was tied up along a wall with Tuffnut and Snotlout to his left and Fishlegs to his right, all of whom were regaining consciousness.

Two masked figures stood in front of them, unmoving. When all the boy finally woke up, one of the m spoke.

"So boys, ready for round 2?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, not my best work. That happens when you don't do any writing for a few weeks.<strong>

****If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.****

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	69. Icarus

**I was listening to _Icarus _by Bastille and I was suddenly struck by inspiration. I remembered the whole Greek myth and now I'm here.**

* * *

><p>"Alright bud!" Hiccup whooped with excitement. He was testing a new saddle he had designed. Actually, he had just finished putting it together that morning.<p>

Hiccup and Toothless were sailing through the sky. The young boy had designed the new saddle to allow the duo to fly much faster. In theory, the speeds would approach Toothless' speed pre-getting shot out of the sky by Hiccup's ballista.

They went through some exercises to break the new saddle in, loops, sharp turns, barrel rolls.

Neither could keep the grins off their faces.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "Do ya wanna try the test we've both been waiting for?"

Toothless responded with a wide grin and enthusiastically bobbing his head.

Hiccup pressed his body down against the saddle, trying to make his body as flush to Toothless' as possible. He adjusted his foot and the whole world turned into a blur.

It was amazing. They were moving faster than they ever had before. White clouds flew by above them while the occasional green islands flashed below. It was the most incredible sight Hiccup had ever seen. He laughed into the saddle. Toothless must have heard him because he began giving his own dragon chuckle. And to think this probably wasn't even full Night Fury speed.

They were like this for a few minutes, blasting across the ocean at an unbelievable speed. Then there was a flash of gray in front of them and then they were surrounded by gray.

The partners slowed and looked around in horror. They were in the middle of a storm, or, multiple storms. Above them was a sky plastered with dark gray clouds. Around them were multiple vortexes, spraying water and blowing gale force winds. Below them the water was being thrown in all directions.

Toothless nodded his head to go up, over the storm. Hiccup shook his head.

"No!" Hiccup screamed. He wasn't sure if Toothless could hear him, but continued anyways. "We need to test this! This is the ultimate test!" Hiccup adjusted the pedal. "Let's go!" Toothless nodded apprehensively and the pair shot forward, into a swirling vortex of water and wind. "We need to go through!"

Everything seemed alright at first. They were making headway into the eye of the storm at a good speed. Then the unthinkable happened. Hiccup heard something snap and suddenly the pedal was slack. He looked at Toothless' tail and screamed in horror. The tail ripped off!

The two were flying through the air, being buffeted by the winds and peppered by water moving at ungodly speeds. They were thrown in some many directions in such a small amount of time, neither could tell which way was up.

Hiccup's hands grew wet with sweat and the seawater. He began to struggled to maintain a grip on the soaked saddle. He could feel himself being lifted off. He was slipping.

"Toothless!" The more he moved, the faster it seemed to get. He legs flew out, leaving his hands to grip the saddle. Time slowed as his hands slid off the leather. Toothless looked back with pure fear in his eyes. Hiccup stared back with the same fear filled eyes.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he was carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, 69.<strong>

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	70. Rain

**I'm watching too much _Community. _I powered through the first two seasons and just finished the second season minutes ago. But it's so good! And there's so much hilarious sexual tension in it. Good thing there's a good-sized community on this site for it.**

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

It had started up as a light sprinkle that morning, but quickly intensified to a heavy shower, halting practically all work and driving a couple of the villagers into their homes and the majority into the Mead Hall for a warm drink. It also helped that many of the dragons perched into the hall, keeping it quite warm.

Stoick was one of the ones that left for the Mead Hall, mostly to keep an eye on the bulk of his village. Hiccup stayed behind, content with sitting on the porch and listening to the rain.

Toothless was napping upstairs, leaving Hiccup to his own devices. Hiccup sat on a rocking chair on the porch, notebook in hand, sketching the empty village in front of him. Cheering and singing poured from the Mead Hall, but was mostly drowned out by the rain.

He sat there with his face buried in the notebook and a small smile on his face, glancing up occasionally to take another look at the wooden buildings. This was relaxing. No worries of running the Dragon Academy, no worries of keeping his friends in line so nothing was burned down, no worries at all.

Hiccup was so engrossed in his drawings that he failed to notice the sound of boots plopping in the mud that soon transitioned to footfalls on worn wood.

"Hey."

Hiccup finally looked up to find Astrid wearing a very soaked hooded coat. She pulled back her hood to reveal her dry blonde hair.

"Hi." They were like this for a moment, Hiccup sitting and staring up at her and Astrid standing and staring back.

"So, you gonna invite me in or?" Astrid chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh right, yeah!" Hiccup mentally kicked himself. "Of course." He opened the door and held it open for her.

Hiccup hobbled over to the fireplace and began to start a fire. Astrid removed her coat and left it on a chair. She down on the bench in front of the fireplace, Hiccup joining her once there was a large enough fire going.

There was another silent moment, this time just staring into the growing orange embers. It was Hiccup who eventually broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hiccup quickly realized that may have sounded a little offensive. "I-I mean, I bet it a lot more fun at the Mead Hall than in here with me."

"What, can't I spend a rainy day with my-" She paused, thinking of the right word to say. "-friend? I mean, if you don't want me here, I can-"

"NO!" Hiccup shouted reflexively. "I mean, I-I guess." Hiccup looked down at his hands and twiddled his fingers awkwardly. The orange glow of the fire managed to cover both of their blushes.

Again silence. The sound of the crackling fire and raindrops on the roof filled the empty void of silence. Hiccup began drumming softly on his knees with his hands to fill that silence, if only slightly.

"So..." Hiccup began. "...yeah." He finished lamely.

"Yeah." Astrid rested her hands on the bench on both of her sides.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Hiccup stopped drumming his fingers and rested them on the bench. His hand ended up on top of Astrid's. Reflexively, both teens pulled their hands back, faces glowing red over the fire.

Both teens looked away from the other, too scared to make eye-contact. Gradually, however, they turned their eyes back on each other.

Astrid's eyes briefly glanced down to Hiccup's lips and Hiccup's eyes to Astrid's lips. Astrid leaned in. Hiccup leaned in too, intent on meeting her halfway. Their faces neared each other centimeter by centimeter.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing and something rolled down the stairs. The couple were startled and jumped back from each other. Eyes turned to the base of the stairs, Astrid and Hiccup found Toothless laying on his back.

Toothless flipped back on his stomach before rising. He glanced at the couple with droopy eyes and gave a gummy grin. The dragon proceeded to walk into the kitchen and stick his head into the fish barrel. After what sounded like a few chomps, Toothless returned to the stairs with two fish held in his mouth.

Still with droopy eyes, Toothless nodded at the teens with a 'You may continue' nod and waddled up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I started this at about 2:30AM and finished it about 9PM, the next day. Lesson of the day, don't start writing at 2:30 in the morning without the intent to finish it immediately, or you'll end up trying to figure out how to end it. Seriously, I sat here for a good half hour without being able to come up with a somewhat passable ending.<br>**

**So I finally watched Iron Man 3, Hangover Part 3 and Star Trek: Into Darkness. In my opinion, Hangover was kinda weak, Iron Man was pretty cool and Star Trek definitely lived up to hype. I about nerded in my pants when I saw the homage and role reversal to Wrath of Khan.  
><strong>

****If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.****

****Questions, Comments, Concerns?****


	71. Just a Day in the Life

**Just mindless Modern AU fluff, 'cause, you know, I have a headache and I'm forever alone. Totally acceptable reasons.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight peered through the window, illuminating the young couple freshly moved into their new home. A pair of crutches laid down on one side of the bed.<p>

On the bed, a mess of blankets was topped off by two heads of hair, one blonde and the other brown. There was a groan and the blankets shifted. The brown haired own moved onto his back, an arm covering his eyes.

"Mmm, is it that time already?" Hiccup yawned.

"Shut up." Astrid mumbled, burying herself into Hiccup's chest. "If we pretend hard enough, the sun will go away."

"Yeah."

The half awake couple laid there for a few minutes, their half asleep halves trying to bring their awake halves back to slumber.

"Meow." Hiccup moved his arm and looked at his feet. There, perched between the couple's legs was Toothless, their black cat. "Meow." He pawed at the blanket covered legs.

"No, go away Toothless." Hiccup murmured, covering his eyes again. "We'll play later."

"Meow." Toothless trotted up the bed until he rested on Astrid's back. "Meow."

"Toothless, off." Astrid feebly tried to swat the feline away. Toothless simply batted at her hand. Astrid quickly gave up and let the cat stand on her back.

"Meow." Toothless purred and began rubbing himself on the couple, much to their discontent.

"Ugh, fine then." Hiccup surrendered. He detached Astrid from himself, much to her groans of displeasure, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Two things hit the floor, one normal foot and one foot wrapped in a cast. Hiccup picked up the crutches and hoisted himself up. "Alright boy, time for breakfast."

Hiccup made his way out of the bedroom, Toothless bounding past him into the kitchen. Hiccup picked up a can of cat food from the pantry and emptied it into Toothless' little food bowl. The cat affectionately rubbed himself on Hiccup's uninjured leg before sticking his head into the bowl.

Hiccup hobbled into the bathroom and did his morning routine of brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder. He emerged from the bathroom fully awake and returned to the kitchen. Hiccup made himself a bowl of Dragon-O's and sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen's island.

"Mornin'." A pair slender arms wrapped themselves around Hiccup's waist.

"Morning." Hiccup said through a mouthful of cereal.

"How's your leg?"

"It's alright." Hiccup raised his left leg to observe it. "I'm a big boy, I can handle a little explosion at the lab." Astrid responded with a soft punch to the shoulder before moving to pour herself a bowl of Dragon-O's.

They slowly went through their morning and the rest of the day, neither in any rush to do anything, on the account that neither had work.

That day was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>The first person to make up the best catchy jingle for Dragon-O's will get a special prize! They get to make up a prompt and I'll write it, no matter how ridiculous it is. I'll pick the winner sometime in the next few days, depending on how many people actually make one up.<strong>

**I decided to just end it there. I realized that most people don't want to read about fictional characters' days, especially since they don't do very much other than relax.**

**And now to retreat to my fortress of lonelitude.**

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	72. Hand

**Congrats to _Random Person with No Name _ for wining the little contest. Their jingle was: _Dragon-O's, they make you roar! _I know, so cheesy it's good. Now on to the story they wanted. Honestly, it's pretty tame even though I said I'd write anything they wanted.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's hands were sweaty with anticipation. He rubbed them together and gulped.<p>

Everything that he had done since shooting Toothless down all those years ago culminated to this. All those years of blood, sweat and tears were concentrated to this very moment.

Hiccup was terrified. He stood there, staring at the door with Toothless at his side.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bud." Hiccup finally said. Toothless rolled his eyes in response. "I'm serious! This is terrifying! What if... What if it doesn't turn out as expected?" Hiccup ran his hand through his hair.

"_You're the first Dragon Rider! You saved all of Berk more than once! Someone would have to be a fool to say no to you!" _Toothless said, despite knowing Hiccup couldn't understand. _"Just, relax and let it come out. Now go!" _

Toothless shoved Hiccup forward with his head. Hiccup fell forward but caught himself before he crashed to the floor. Hiccup raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped.

"Nope, I can't do this." Hiccup turned in his good heel to leave, but was stopped by Toothless. The night fury wore a '_You're gonna do it whether you like it or not' _expression on his face.

Toothless sat on his haunches and crossed his forelegs.

Hiccup turned back to the door and slowly knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Mr. Bjorn Hofferson, just the person her wanted to dreaded to see.

Bjorn Hofferson was slightly more bulty than average by Berk's standards, meaning he was massive compared to Hiccup. Blonde hair was tucked into a metal helmet while a golden beard was braided.

"Hell Hiccup, what are you doing here son?" Bjorn squinted his eyes and looked out at the village. "Don't have anymore exploding dragon eggs do we?" He joked. Hiccup chuckled weakly and relaxed a little.

"No sir, not again." Hiccup quickly gathered his thoughts. "Sir-"

"Please, Bjorn." Bjorn raised his hand and smiled. "You're the Chief's son, you shouldn't need to call anyone sir, especially a fsherman like me."

"Alright, Bjorn, I was wondering if I could," Hiccup looked behind him, hoping to get some support from Toothless. The night fury had disappeared. Someone was getting an eel in their dinner tonight. Hiccup sighed and turned back to Bjorn, who was waiting patiently with a small smile.

"Well? Out with it."

"May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.<strong>

****Questions, Comments, Concerns?****


	73. Wail

The rain was pounding down hard as lightning streaked across the sky. Hiccup held his arm in front of his face as he ran for his house. He reached the door of his house, pushed it open and slammed it shut behind him.

Hiccup glanced out the window at the village. Being the chief's home, the house was one of the few on Berk with actual glass windows. The dirt roads were muddy and there seemed to be a newly created shallow river flowing into the ocean. Thankfully, it didn't look like any damage would be permanent.

Hiccup let out a sweet sigh of relief but frown when he realized his clothes were completely soaked. Hiccup ran up to his room where he changed into a dry set of clothes, the exact same as the ones he was just wearing. He started a fire in the fireplace and hung his clothes above it to dry.

The young boy sat in front of the fire in silence, listening to the pattering of the rain on the roof. His father was on another tribe's island, discussing the possibility of integrating dragons into their tribe. His friends were probably all in their homes or the Mead Hall, riding out the rain. Toothless was probably off eating the unwatched stores of fish.

The was a flash of light followed and thunder _and a wail_. The hairs on the back of Hiccup's neck stood on end. He shot up despite his prosthetic and put his back to the fireplace, eye darting to every dark corner of the house.

Another flash of light and roar of thunder was followed by another wail. The sound, it was terrifying. But, to Hiccup, it also sounded like something was in pain and needed help. Following his good nature, Hiccup walked through the house, looking for the source of the wailing. The wailing fell into a rhythmic pattern after the lightning and thunder.

Lightning. Thunder. Wail.

Lightning. Thunder. Wail.

Lightning. Thunder. Wail.

Hiccup searched the entire house, but found nothing. Hiccup tried to figure out where the sound was originating from, but couldn't. Then he looked down. It was in the basement!

It less of a basement and more of a crawlspace. The house was built on a sturdy foundation, it was designed to survive the families of countless chiefs, both past and future. The crawlspace was about three feet high, more than enough for something to hide underneath.

Hiccup moved back to the living room and dragged the rug out of the way, revealing a trapdoor. He pulled it open with a grunt and stared down into the darkness. Lightning revealed mud and thunder confirmed that the wails were coming from the crawlspace.

Grabbing a torch and lighting it in the fireplace, Hiccup hopped down into the mud. Waving the torch around, he found nothing but blackness.

More thunder made whatever was down there wail louder. Hiccup's head snapped in the general direction of the wails. He stepped forward.

"Hello?" Massive glowing green eyes met his own. Hiccup recognized them. "Toothless?"

The dragon warbled in response. He was absolutely filthy. It looked like he had crawled underneath from outside and covered himself in mud. Another flash of lightning made Toothless' eyes widen slightly before his earflaps dropped and were covered by his forelegs. Then everything clicked in Hiccup's head

"Wait, Toothless," Hiccup said slowly. "Are you afraid of thunder?" Toothless nodded shamefully. "Are you telling me, that the unholy offspring of lightning and death is afraid of a little thunder?"

Toothless promptly responded with a smack to the face with a muddy tail.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Before I end this chapter, I need to address some things.<strong>**

****I'll don't and never plan on writing follow ups to chapters. I just don't want to. I like leaving chapters a little open ended. Sure that's kind of bad writing, not finishing the plot and all, but that's just how I operate.****

**If you don't like Modern AU, tough shit. I usually address whether it's a modern AU or not at the start of the chapter. Don't read it if you don't like it.**

****I'm sorry if I don't write about any of your suggestions or prompts. My own ideas take priority and I only use the suggestions I'm able to write about. Don't be discouraged though, I sometimes dig through older comments to find some inspiration, as you can see in my note at the beginning of chapter 53.****

****If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.****

****Questions, Comments, Concerns?****


	74. Tail

**Thanks to _Mr McCrazy _for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p>Toothless sat on his haunches in the cove.<p>

He glanced down at his tail, which laid in front of him. He focused on the end. He focused on the missing half of his tailfin. He closed his eyes, liquid brimming them.

He missed his tail. He missed being able to soar through the skies. He missed being able to outpace any dragon he encountered. He missed all the _freedom_.

He appreciated what Hiccup had done for him, creating the artificial fin and all. But it just wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

They say that you don't appreciate something until you lose it.

Toothless wished he had known this that distant time ago when he still had his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	75. Screaming

**First of all, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 TRAILER? IT HAD A WINGSUIT. LOOK AT CHAPTER 14. WINGSUIT!**

**So Dreamworks, when should I be expecting that check? **

* * *

><p>Screaming. So. Much. Screaming.<p>

I was standing outside the house that Hiccup and I had built. Well, Hiccup built it while I basked in the sun.

Anyways, Hiccup and Astrid got married and moved in the house. Stormfly and I both got our own stables behind the house.

Then Astrid got fat. Like, the size of a Gronkle. Well, not really a Gronkle, but you get the idea. She started eating weird things and went to the bathroom a lot. Like _a lot._

Then this morning, Astrid started screaming. Stormfly and I went to investigate, but Hiccup screamed at us to get out. Um, rude.

The old lady and a couple other women came running from the village. Astrid got a set of lungs on her, don't she? They pushed past us and ran into the house.

I asked Stormfly what was up, but she shrugged her shoulders. She figured if anything was wrong, Hiccup and the old lady would be able to fix it.

After some more screaming, I had enough. I had to figure out what was happening.

I ran, kicked the door open and looked in.

"TOOTHLESS! OUT!" Hiccup's red face screamed at me. Relax dude, I just wanna have a look.

The old lady was between Astrid legs, so I peeked over her shoulder. I regretted it almost immediately.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

I was gonna throw up my salmon from last night. I ran out and and collapsed next to Stormfly, gasping for air.

"_So, what's happening?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Dreamworks, if you don't send me a check, could you reference me in the movie? Like put a sycthe somewhere or put <em>R3aper <em>in some inconspicuous place? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a barrel of mead?**

**To my readers that enjoy Harry Potter, go check out my profile! I've posted a couple stories in the past few weeks. I've also started an HP project akin to this, another compilation of one shots. So go check it out! Be warned though, they're not as funny as I try to be with this. They're still fairly lighthearted, but less focus is put on humor.  
><strong>

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.**

****Questions, Comments, Concerns?****


	76. Memory

Astrid sighed and patted Toothless' head.

"Looks like he won't be waking up today." Astrid said somberly. "Go to sleep, Toothless, I got first watch." The dragon just nodded sleepily and slinked over to a dark corner. He fell into slumber seconds after hitting the floor.

It had been four days since Toothless and Hiccup had saved Berk. Hiccup had lost his leg and was unconscious for all four days. Toothless' artificial tail was destroyed, but Gobber was decoding Hiccup's designs to create a new one.

Astrid and Toothless spent every waking moment of those four days next to Hiccup, waiting. At night they would take shifts; each would keep watch for half the night.

A couple hours later, Toothless was roused awake by a voice.

"-ember when my family gave you and Gobber practically all of our weapons to repair?" Astrid chuckled. "You and Gobber had the most hopeless looks on your faces."

Astrid was talking to him in his sleep. She had figured that talking helped, gave him another reason to wake up. Even after four days of no response, she still kept her efforts up.

"Yeah, and you guy were just standing there, holding a bunch of swords and axes and shields." A voice laughed. No, it couldn't be, could it? Toothless rose and slowly approached the vikings.

Toothless had chosen a corner that was blocked by the headboard, so neither of the teens saw him approach. He peeked around the headboard and met Astrid's eyes. Hiccup, who was sitting up against the headboard, followed Astrid's gaze to Toothless.

"DRAGON! DRAGON!" Hiccup howled, scrambling out of bed, but collapsing to the ground due to his missing leg. When Toothless reached out with a paw, the screams only grew louder. "HELP! HELP! THERE'S A DRAGON!"

No. It couldn't be.

Toothless desperately looked to Astrid for answers, who simply stared back sadly.

"Toothless," She whispered. While Hiccup was still screaming, the dragon could still hear her due to his sharp hearing. "Just go out for now, come back later when he's calmed down alright?"

The dragon could only nod its head. He trotted out and sat down on the porch.

Had Hiccup really forgotten him?

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a suggestion, feel free to drop it in a review or message.<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**


	77. Thank You and Goodbye

**Thank you all for reading. It's been a hell of a ride and I've enjoyed all of it, but all good things must come to an end eventually.**

**Honestly, I've lost interest in HTTYD. Maybe my interest will be sparked again when the next movie comes out, but until then, I won't be writing anymore HTTYD.**

**If you want just a little more HTTYD content from me, I have a couple fics on my profile. Be warned though, I wrote them quite a while ago and my writing skills have improved since then. While you're there, I have some stories from other categories if you're interested.**

**Thank you all for your support and kind comments. Words can't express how I feel.**

**Until next time,**

**R3aper**


End file.
